A Phantom Dumped in a Bucket of BLEACH
by Shadow-Wraith Writer
Summary: This is major AU for Danny Phantom and mostly canon up to the fourth season of BLEACH when the character's enter. The kidnappers plot finally grinding to a stop. But Urahara has a few requests for the fighters. In this chapter:The End of the Bounts! (Or is it?) Story is officially finished outside of some fine-tuning. Sequel coming EVENTUALLY!
1. Chapter 1

A Phantom Dumped in a Bucket of BLEACH

(Writer: This is a major edit. Originally this was in chapter nine which is the major explanation chapter. So these are the prerequisites for this story. Reign Storm has not happened but it will, The Ultimate Enemy happened, but Phantom Planet never happened (and never will), D-stabilized happened. One further note I CAN NOT WRITE ROMANCE FOR THE LIFE OF ME SO THERE WILL BE NO PAIRINGs IN THIS STORY. Sorry to disappoint those of you who wanted romance. I am warrior and a soldier turn writer so I barely can stand romance so if I see two characters immerse themselves in a relationship I have to restrain myself from facepalming because a lot of the romance on Fan Fiction is EXTREMELY CHEESY and I hate cheesy stories. So no romance. on with the story)

Dan Phantom stands before a being with white hair and red eyes, but not murderous red eyes just annoyed by the dullness of the moment red eyes. The being's choice of wardrobe is unusual crimson trench coat crimson pants and a red tuque and rather expensive shoes and gloves.

"Why am I here?" Dan demands furiously at the other.

"Well that is yours to decide, now isn't it, eh?" the replies enigmatically

"What is your name? Just so that I know who I had the pleasure of destroying." States gaining slightly insane glint in his eyes

"- -," the being continues.

"What was it I could not hear it?"

"You are not worthy of knowing then if you can't hear it. The only way for you to hear my name and prove your worth is to defeat me in battle. But if you are not sure as to your intentions, then you have no resolve. If you have no resolve then you will lose if lose you were too weak and unworthy of even getting a hint as to my name."

Enrage Dan charges head first at his opponent fire blast haphazardly but the being draws a mirror from nowhere and it took Dan's punch. The cracks on the mirror cut through the fabric of reality. Huge gashes with ectoplasm flowing freely from on Dan's arm his breath is shallow but still there. He drops to a knee he glares up at his opponent.

Dan attempts to shoot him only for the attack to rebound and strike himself between his eyes he blinks away the pain his arm healing fast. He tries to shoot a more power shot at the mirror only for it to bounce off and crack all the mirrors around him. He puts up a shield of ectoplasm to absorb the reality cutting power of the mirror. But the mirror cuts through reality so Dan shields are based on reality so when the mirrors cut they ignore the shields for they are a part of reality. Huge gashes form on his body his ectoplasm running freely. His mind racing through the field of pain to find a conclusion about his enemy, his options, he concludes, limited to two one was a word he does not know surr-end-er and the other use his ghostly wail and hope for the best. Well surrender is out of the question indefinitely. So he chooses option two as a last resort.

"Well you are certainly persistent, eh?" the being observes "Your methods are typecast. You fight the power not the person if you fight the person you might see better results."

Dan's eyes close in concentration _I can figure this out_ he opens his and using ectoplasm to lift layers of energy he realizes that this was all one big illusion and generally with illusions if you don't believe they are not there they vanish

"Ooh look the pathetically weak mind of yours trying to understand what I am saying."

" No I merely figured it out you use illusions to fight." He states grinning like the maniac he is. He rushes at the person again only to find a sword at his throat "Now I can fight person and not the illusion."

"You have bested one illusion so I shall repeat my name Ta-a-i Bun-u."

His eyes glow red and he rises to charge once more. His eyes open to see the same person only holding a katana and a dangerous smirk on his face. The boredom is missing now from his eyes. Dan attempts to tackle the person only to find himself flung half way across the room and landing on his back in incredible pain.

He rises slowly but surely, "You think that little would stop me?"

"No but it would help in taking you down now one thing you must realize is that this world here is at my control. I could make it hellish, I could make it heaven-like. Whether you win or lose it at my fingertips."

Dan furrows his brow in thought "So that means,"

"That this entire world, these realities are made sole for the purpose of destroying my enemies resolve. Your mind still has problems comprehending this. This world is meant for nothing more than to bring you pain and anguish and whether it kills you or not is at my fingertips. Depressing stuff, eh?"

"No whether I lose is not in your hand! It is in my hand I forge my own path!"

"Oh is that so? Then tell me why you have walked so far down the path of evil if you forged your own path then why did you come here?" Ta-a-i Bun-u continues "for others have trod this path and you are no different from them you have no more power than they did so you are not forging your own path you follow the will of one other Vlad Plasmius although he may be absorbed into you still obey his orders. You are no different from Phantom other than the fact that he has resolve. The resolve to fight evil and not succumb to it you already lost that resolve for here you are evil."

"I will kill you!"

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Dan screams in rage

"How foolish."

The being creates a circle surrounding Dan to contain the attack he turns his back blasted across the room he sees Dan standing there unscathed "You fell for a duplicate he did not use any attack he simply faded from existence."

"Impressive I must that is borderline uncanny but still impressive" the being congratulates 'but that is not enough the being creates a bridge between to different place in a dimension he falls backwards into it and appears behind Dan. And slices Dan's back and arms nearly to ribbons in one stroke Dan feared for the first time in his existence he feared. He feared that he would not be the one to end all life. He feared that Danny would win in end, he feared this being in front of him this nearly immortal thing standing before him.

But, in spite of his fear his resolve returns. He gathers a massive breath and unleashes his most devastating attack destroying everything around him. The being blown back by the force of the attack, vanishes and appears right in front of Dan sticks his hand into the back of Dan head and starts to work on the personality of Dan. He changes his goals his endeavors his reactions. His anger and hate mechanisms are way too over work so the personality editor gives them a break and shows him Danny's memories and Dan's anger and rage subsided. His once cold heart beats once... twice... thrice. before it settles into a normal heartbeat. Dan is now a Mod soul.

And so Dan met his defeat at hands of an unknown enemy and a second chance for himself. His soul compacts down into a pill and stores itself in a stuffed animal.

Wraith: The next time on: A Phantom in a Bucket of BLEACH: Danny's turn against this strange new person. Will he survive? Find out next time. And please review it reminds me that people are actually reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two a Visit and a Challenge

For Danny Fenton time is always moving at the slowest pace it can find except when a blue mist appears on his breath. Now why would time speed up if just a blue mist appears on his breath? The reason being that he is a complicated person he is not just human but half ghost this blue mist is the sign that a ghost is nearby.

No one knows about his dual identity except his friends who were there when the accident happened that gave him his half ghost and since then his sister wised up about his other half but says nothing to anyone the reason to her being it is his secret; therefore not hers to share.

Now, right in the middle of a battle, time freezes. Danny looks about for the source of the disturbance when the Master of Time himself appears. Clockwork. Clockwork supposedly did not exist until the Neanderthals invented time and he came into existence as the embodiment of time. "What is it this time Clockwork?" Danny inquires.

"Come with me. There is something for you to see and something to test you skill against it." The hand of a clock appears. It spins opening a portal to non-temporal place and thus Danny vanishes and steps out into Clockwork's lair. He sees a white stuffed bear with black on the ends of its arms and ears and a black and white plaid bow tie.

"What is this stuffed animal doing here?"

"Hey watch it I am Dan!" The stuffed animal talked "Not some stuffed animal."

"Wait Dan but how are you in the stuffed animal? Why?"

"I battled someone but he completely out classed me and as such he defeated me and changed everything that made me evil and made into what he called a 'mod soul'," he states using air-quotes.

"Oh wow he really must have some skill."

"He does but I think he was holding back pretty much everything." Dan states downcast about his fate. "Well I believe Tic-Tok there brought you here so that you might try your skill and luck (but mostly luck) against him"

"Well then where is he?"

Clockwork walks over holding something wrapped in cloth "This is what you might know as Soul Shredder. Although this sword is much more than what it alludes to." He pauses to think about how to explain it, "It once belonged to a knight that searched strenuously to find a master worthy of serving and he never found one that was worthy of his service because they relied on their knights and not on their own strength."

"Even now his sword still searches to find a worthy master. It once belonged to the Fright Knight but after he failed to defeat you, the sword abandoned him and returned to its search. It is my belief that this sword will choose you, for you defeated its previous master. You must step into its world and confront it. If you win against the sword is yours. If you fail your destruction will be complete."

"WHAT?!"

"Y-y-you mean that I won't get to kill Danny?"

"Just kidding! honestly though, I can not get involved" he pauses most likely for dramatic effect "you must end the fight on your own."

Danny grabs the unwrapped handle and vanishes into the sword's world. He opens his eyes and looks around he sees a person in a Crimson trench coat and pants with red eyes and a red tuque standing over him. He stands up.

"Well looks like you finally woke up." He states. "Why are you here?"

"To find out if I am strong enough to save my family and friends."

"Then grab a sword and let's begin... Eh?"

They both grab swords and jump into the air.

_**To Be Continued...**_

A/N.: Yes, I am evil. Hey after a few episodes of Bleach doing this to me I felt the need to retaliate.

Here is a bit of a short story as compensation.

With Dan in the real world

Dan walking, in his teddy bear form, down the road in a town where fifty percent of the permanent population are ghosts, a bear walking down the road is nothing out of the ordinary. He falls down on his face.

"Why did it have to be me? Why did I have to be turn into a mod soul?" he says moaning his fate " I can't destroy the world like this! What am I supposed to do, Now?

Wraith, standing beneath the street light "Well it was that or kill you and absorb you into that strange person so be thankful the writer did not wipe you out of the story and that you are not forgotten like others like you."

A weird lion sticks his head around the corner and sees the teddy bear standing there. "Is there another like me cursed to be a stuffed animal against his will?"

"Take a hike you are not supposed to be here yet!"

Wraith winds back punts the lion to wherever directly ahead takes him.

Dan stands shivering "That was cold"

"Oh well, he was not to appear until later anyways." Wraith stands there thinking for a second "on second thought you can join him."He winds back and kicks the bear just as hard.

Dan howls as he fly of in the same direction as the lion"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A small, four pointed light appears where the bear flew off to.

"So I will serve as the announcer until Kon and Dan return so... Next Time: on APDiaBoB: the much anticipated battle between the mystery enemy and Danny Phantom the Savior of the Ghost Zone.

*The ending song for the first season of bleach plays.*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three of : a Phantom Dumped in to a Bucket of BLEACH

The swords clash and they descend to the ground and charge once again. Another clash between the swords. They move in near perfect sync one teleports the other disappears similarly and they are face to face again. One swings low the other parries and press his advantage

"Your resolve is impressive compared to the last one. You are is younger form are you not, Eh?" the being states

Danny attacks and locks swords with the opponent. "What is your name?" he demands

"Tama-i Bunkat-," the being states.

"I heard most of it what is your full name"

"you heard most of it then you need to convince yourself that you can win after once you have a blade like me you can do all most anything."

"No. All that I desire this power for is the defense of my family not to wreak havoc on the world. But to defend my family." He breathes in and breathes out "I will not be like HIM. I will fight evil. And defend the innocent. THAT sir is my resolve."

"Then take my blade and let it change you. You will no longer a Ghost." The man walks over and drives the blade up to the hilt. Moments after the blade enters the cloths start to change from a black jumpsuit to a black hakama and black kimono. Danny's hair at the back grew down to his shoulders in one black band but his bangs shortened and became symmetrical. Danny looks down he is hold the sword that was supposed to be in Clockwork's hands.

"What is your name?"

"Tamashi Bunkatsu. My command is 'Rise from thy grave, Tamashi Bunkatsu.' Try it out, Eh?

"Rise from thy grave, Tamashi Bunkatsu." Danny commands. The sword changes from the katana to the form of a broad sword.

"There is one further state that you have but do not I repeat DO NOT try to use it just yet. It is incredible hard to control and very powerful."

"Heck no let's try it!"

"It's your hide not mine. Its name is Bankai!"

"BANKAI!" Danny yells. The sword changes one last time to a sword at least six feet tall and three feet wide and is wickedly sharp at the tip. And a green aura starts to compress the area around him. He swings fast but not too fast mainly due to the size of the Bankai.

"Well it seems you have control of your Bankai, Eh?" He states slightly surprised that his newest master already could control his Bankai when all the rest of his masters could not even dream of the word. "You are unusual boy your strength alone is enough to control your Bankai. You are powerful, Master."

"Oh no I am no master I do not know even half about you. Please teach me about you." Danny requests of him

"I like the snow it reminds me that the sun is not always there the sun makes me thirsty but the snow keeps me happy. If you are happy, it snows but if you are sad we both suffer." He continues "Your primary attack is Yurei o Hikisaku or Ghostly Rend. In you Bankai state you could form a new dimension around your fight that world is similar to what I did as Soul Shredder. Quite literally your enemies find themselves in the world of pain."

"Time to return to the real world."

"Oh, no you are merely what others might call dreaming or sleeping. So WAKE UP, EH?!" Danny startled enough to wakeup he look around he is still in Clockwork's lair

"Hey Tic-Tok you still around?"

"Yes, but Danny you come here you are no longer welcome in the ghost zone."

"Why?"

When you accepted his blade you changed the ghost's might not fight you for you are stronger than they are. But watch out walker will want you in his jail due to you changes you are now a Shinigami. No longer a ghost."

"Will I need to leave amity?"

"Well that decision is up to you. You may want to but it is your choice whether you stay or leave. Your cousin I am sure would be will to cover fighting the ghost but how your parents will handle it, might not be very good so you will most likely want to stay there. Walk through this portal and it will leave you right where and when I found you."

The ghost frozen in time suddenly realizing that his opponent is now a Shinigami not a ghost, and one with his sword drawn and pointing at his throat. The hilt strikes the top of the head and the ghost disappears in a flash of green. _That means he has returned directly to the ghost zone and you ghost sense will have changed slightly there will red and black mists as well each identifying a different being for each one. Fellow Shinigami are red, Huecos or Hollows in English are black, and Vizard and Arrancar are crimson,_ Tamashi explains.

_I must thank you for telling me now instead of later, _Danny replies in thought.

Two red lines travel from one shoulder to the other to reveal the old Danny.

_Your other form cannot be seen by just anyone now it might be hard for your friends to see you._

_WHAT YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT MY OWN FRIENDS CAN NO LONGER SEE ME WHEN I FIGHT!?_

_In fact no human should be able to see you, _Tamashi explains _even Vlad would be unable to see you. But Dan the Mod Soul should be able to see you._

_Well that won't help too much at least my enemies will look like fools fighting something that is not there,_ Danny mused

Walking down the street and talking with his sword go figure.

He walks up to the front door and walks in only to find a Fenton Bazooka pointed right at his nose although the barrel encompasses his face entire face.

"GHOST!" his rather eccentric dad Jack Fenton shouts.

"Now, now Jack you know our son could not possibly be a ghost, Right Danny?" His brilliant but some times over enthusiastic mother Maddie Fenton confirms.

"Yep." He agrees.

He walks up the stairs to bed. He wakes up at the moment the sun enters his window.

He stands up no ghost attacked during the night. _That is strange,_ Danny thinks _normally_ _there is at least one ghost attack during the night_

_The Yureisou you used on him caused to not leave for at least one week _Tamashi explains _the fact that you used it on him is cause him to spread rumors that there is one who can banish ghost with out harming them but also that the person is a Shinigami. The entire Ghost Zone knows how powerful the Shinigami are and that they are not to be trifled with. Thus with the news soul society wised up to 'em seems to have scared em off, Eh?_

_Well that is the theory anyways _Danny thinks while he gets ready for school. he walks into school in his Shinigami form noticing how no one can see him in that form. he finds the washroom and changes back to his human form. his friends finally see him.

"Hey Danny. Where have you been?"

"Here and there hey listen I need to talk to you two after school."

"New power?"

"Yep it is pretty much along those lines."

_Um wow no ghost attacks in the past twenty-two hours. _he thinks two second before his ghost sense goes off. Only it is black and not blue. What would cause my ghost sense to act up like

_You just had to jinx it, eh? _Tamashi states

A strange-looking ghost with a mask on and a hole straight through his chest started attacking the school. "May I be excused to the washroom?" Danny walks out of the classroom but he never makes it to the washroom he switches right in the hallway normally he would need cover but if no one could see him what harm could it do?

He pulls out his Zanpakuto and charges the ghost he jumps up and cuts the mask in one cut. He heads back to the classroom in record time. his friends and Mr. Lancer stunned to see him back so soon after he left he sits down and resumes his schoolwork, "Well done Fenton for actually returning on time."

After school is out

"Alright, spill it. Why was it so easy to deal with the ghost?"

"My new abilities."

He changes his form all they can see is a faint outline due to the slight amount of ectoplasm in his system so all they see is an outline. he walks over and pick up a pen and writes down the answer to their questions

"Ok so what happened?" Sam asks.

He writes,_ Clockwork. He stopped time and dragged me into his lair to see if I could wield a certain sword. I entered this sword 'World' and battled it no he allowed me to wield him drove his sword through my heart and focused his energies right there he changed me made me stronger but at the cost of you guys being able to help me. And my sword has a name of its own i-no his name is Tamashi ghost sense also changed the black puff is a new kind of ghost or something oh wait it might be Huecos or Hollows others like me other Shinigami register as a red puffs. and he also mentioned Arrancar and Vizard being dark red due to being half Shinigami thus the colour mixed along with their abilities. Ghost are still blue though. My ghost form was destroy in exchange for these new powers_

"Another question why can all we see of you is a silhouette of you?" Tucker asks.

_Spirits can not be seen ordinary people because they are made of Reiatsu and only spiritually endowed people can see them. The difference between a ghost and a spirit is that the While the spirit is made entirely of Reiatsu the ghost has almost no reiatsu and thus the ghost use ectoplasm instead of reiatsu, _he continues to write, _ when i changed there are trace amounts of ectoplasm and thus ghosts who can be seen due to the ectoplasm thus the trace amounts give you an outline of me. _

He changes back to his human form without warning so when their friend suddenly becomes visible Sam and Tucker nearly jump out of their bodies without using a soul candy

"You know the looks on your faces made that all worth it."

He starts to say something when two separate puffs of ghost sense appear. He changes and leaps out the window to find the source of the disturbance...

_**To be Continued...**_

Wraith: And that is how his fist day of being a Shinigami ended. I never explained myself well how rude of me I am an OC created by the writer now I had my own story but due to the inherent flaws in the idea of the story he ditched the story but kept me so that I could do things like announce stuff and explain things. The writer promises to post one chapter a day, or at least work on one, so you might want to stick around

And now the Nerd Corner where I can act like a nerd and explain things that you might not care about. Danny's alternate transformation: the Red Lines resemble the red soul ribbons identified with Shinigami. The reason they are vertical is because I wanted something unique. Yureisou or Ghost Burial: similar in appearance and functionality to Konsou, it is a temporary containment ability the sends the ghost back to the Ghost Zone and keep them there temporarily, the difference is the konsuo is permanent Yureisou is temporary. The inability for Danny's friends to see him: this comes from the fact that ghost lack Reiatsu and rely on ectoplasm thus anyone can see a ghost but only spiritually gifted ones can see spirits and Shinigami are spirits and not ghosts. Thus, due to Danny's new nature, Danny is mostly unaffected now by ghost weapons and attacks. Danny's abilities: He lost the majority of his ghost attacks and only really retained his Ghost sense but he can manifest green reiatsu along his Zanpakuto thus making it look like he has ghost abilities but his energy signature is unique Half human and Half Shinigami with elements of ghost energy hence why he can use Tamashi. Tamashi Bunketsu roughly translated means Soul Shredder. The reason he can use Bankai is that Tamashi subdued to him because he is strong on his own thus he can use Bankai.

And now the next part of the Dan and Kon experience:

When Dan and Kon finally woke up and looked around and studied the environment that they dropped into they saw sand around them for miles.

"At least let's hope that mod souls don't get thirsty." Dan said rather depressed to see his powers gone for a bit and that he cannot fly or teleport away.

"Well we are cotton based life-forms... Do you shrink in the dryer?"

"I don't know... I never went through the washer or dryer. Not that I would want to either." Dan states truthfully.

"Well lets just walk for a bit."

After about an hour, they came across something that look slightly familiar. It is a lion but the stuffed animals lack the standard brain stuffing that went into most stuffed animals.

"Let's fight it!" Kon or Baka 1

" I haven't had a fight in ages," Dan or Baka 2 agrees

They run up to the lion and attack it but the strange thing roars a solid wave of sound and thus the stuffed animals are blown northwest into a particularly snowy place. Wraith steps out of the lion smiling like a maniac. "They did not see that one coming."

"W-w-wow i-i-i-its c-c-c-co-l-ld h-h-h-here-re." Baka 1 said shivering

But Baka 2 due to his ectoplasm being a source of energy was hardly affected by the cold weather "let's keep moving I don't want to die in some snow cover wasteland" he tries to activate a portal and succeeds in generating a portal in front of him and they stumble through.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four of: A Phantom Dumped in a bucket of BLEACH

Danny sees the puffs of his ghost sense increasing in size, thus he believes he is getting closer. Three puffs appear now one blue and one red and one black. _Hmm... So a ghost joined the fray, _he thinks.

_So what? You are just going to back down and leave it that way, Eh? _Tamashi demands.

_No the ghost will return to the Ghost Zone, and the hollow will die, _Danny thinks in response.

_Good. _Tamashi says _you have resolve._

Danny sees Ember, the Hollow and the Shinigami all scraping it out. The people are staring at embe because apparently to them she was fighting something that is not there. The other three notice the new comer standing in on the nearby ember decides to turn invisible but did her little good because Danny had her signal nailed down right where she stood invisible.

"Nata no haka kara tachiagari, Tamashi Bunkatsu."Danny shouts "Yurei o Hikisaku!" That was the first attack that Tamashi taught him. It manifests his reiatsu down his blade, when he swings it fires and tears towards the target. Ember barely dodged the attack but it managed to take off the hollow's arm. He rushes at the hollow and slashes the hollow's mask clean in two.

But now the official Shinigami attacks them.

"Um, dude why are you attacking us?"

"You are not trained in how to be a Shinigami."

"And I did your job better than you."

"And she is an earthbound ghost who needs to move on."

"Sorry but no can do. I am not here because I could not pass on. I simply want to play music. I just want to be noticed." She elaborates

"Well unfortunately for you two Shinigami noticed and now you are here standing in what could be a deathmatch between them." Danny states.

"Danny you are the new Shinigami?"

"I wondered when you would figure it out. Did that much change?"

"Well for one your hair and for another you are using a sword. And your outfit changed enough. Those three in and of themselves were enough to throw me off." She pauses for a second in deep thought "Wait you were the one that used that strange technique and prevented that ghost from returning!"

"Yep its name is Yureisou." He taps the hilt of Tamashi against her forehead and she vanishes in a flash of green back to the Ghost Zone. He turns to the last remaining person.

"Must we fight? We are on the same team here."

"I am from the Eleventh squad. Retreat and surrender are out of the question. To fail is to die. So if I fail I will die in battle."

"Really? Because I think you are out of your league." Danny continues, "Nata no haka kara tachiagari, Tamashi Bunkatsu. Yurei o hikisaku."

The energy released in the attack drove the Shinigami back, but it left him relatively unharmed. But the Shinigami is a bit disconcerted but having a miniature portal to the ghost zone ripped open in your face does not help. He simply pulls his sword out of the floor and charges at Danny. _I have an idea since I have experience channelling my energies as a ghost I think I could use similar technique to move faster or hit stronger. _So he focused his Reiatsu the same way he could generate ghost rays, only he focused it in too his legs. He step forward only he vanishes and appears behind his target.

O_k.. then... what was that?_ Danny enquires of Tamashi.

_That was Yurei Tejun or ghost step you vanished in a flash of green the reason it was green was because of the ectoplasm in you sytem. The Shinigami have a similar movement called shunpo or flashstep. This one though is too slow to keep up with Shunpo or Yurei Tejun. Press your advantage. Out speed him, Eh?_

"Hey behind you" the Shinigami whirls around only Danny had already once again use Yurei Tejun "Nope too slow"

"Can't touch this." As once again Danny is behind the Shinigami.

"Man how can you fight someone you can not see? Now you know you are out classed"

Danny chose to cut a single one of his hairs from his head. "How unbeautiful. You cut one of my hairs." The rather, now evidently, vain Shinigami complains.

Danny cuts one of the eyelashes that was hanging down, with barely a centimeter between the blade and his eye. the Shinigami stunned by the nearly perfect cut that nearly took out his eye, hesitates that could have ended badly but his opponent's control over his blade saved his hide.

"How downright ugly tactics. I should kill you for using them."

"Well you can not touch me. Heck, you can not get close enough to me to even touch me" Danny states, once again, as he activates Yurei Tejun.

Danny cuts his enemy's right arm then slashes the left leg then a slash across the chest. And another to the abdomen.

"Well I believe that is enough. You are thoroughly outclassed I do not suggest standing and fighting" Danny states with a hint of pity judging by the man s aversion to running and losing his commander must be really strict.

"I let you live killing intelligent life is against my code. And based on how you would rather die than lose letting you live is a fate worse than death." Danny looks back once and says, "Send your buddies to see if they can beat me. Oh and before I leave, what is your name?"

"Yumichika Ayasegawa."

"Danny Fenton" Danny continues, "I hope to fight you again sometime so don't die anytime soon."

He vanishes in Yurei Tejun. He stops at his house to call his friends.

"Hi, Sam. Listen I have an idea try to see if you can find something on seeing spirits. If you practice some of those methods and see if any work. And also you might want to do some research on Shinigami and see what comes up."

"Ok thanks for the suggestions. Wow sometimes you are not so clueless."

"Ouch that hurt."

"Sorry Danny great idea though I don't know why I did not think of that sooner. See ya later"

Danny walks into the living room and turns on the TV to see the news on.

"Now on to the mysterious disappearance of Amity Park's resident hero Danny Phantom who inexplicable disappeared a few day ago and has yet to be seen since." She stops to take a breath. " why has this hero or villain left Amity? And why aren't there more ghost attack now do to the lack of any inhibitor."

_I need to find someone to replace me as protector of Amity Park. But who? _He thinks

_I suggest Dan the mod soul that I made. _Tamashi puts forward.

_Ah, yes my future version. _Danny replies,_ But where is he I have not seen him in quite some time._

Danny drops everything in his bedroom shifts form and jumps out the window. Danny walking down the street casually knowing that few to no other people should see him. He looks down the Bear that Dan in stumbles forward "Wow that was quite the long trip I took. Oh hi Danny, how ya been?"

"Fine thank you but you need to come with me."

Danny walks into the lab holding Dan by the head. "Now how to get you out of this thing?"

Clockwork appears as time stops "Here take this it should get him out of the bear."

"Thanks." Danny uses the strange glove to push a strange pill out of the bear. Danny, using ectoplasmic gatherers, creates a body for Dan to use so that Amity Park will have a new hero to protect the town. The body looked like a younger form of Dan only the skin color is normal everything else is the same although the height is similar to Danny's current height. The cape is sized appropriately. Other than those small changes, the body looks a lot like Danny and Dan before Danny became Shinigami and Dan before he became a Mod Soul.

Danny places the pill in the bodies' mouth. It sit up and looks around "I have a body now? Sweet. Now I can wreak havoc upon my enemies and return them to the Ghost Zone!"

"Well you seem happy about getting your own body again. And please welcome Amity Park's new hero Dan Phantom."

Dan opens his mouth but only blue mist comes where as Danny's detection system has several puffs of red.

_Uh-oh we are in trouble, are we not? _Danny asks.

_Yep it might be the rest of the eleventh squad,_ Tamashi states._ And you might want take this outside the eleventh squad is known for their destructive fighting style. And based off how badly you beat Yumichika their captain might have decided to come here himself you might want to run from this one fight. Kenpachi Zaraki is one who you do not want to fight. He is beyond anything Dan could ever have been._

Danny heads out side with that warning playing throughout his head. He sees a man standing there with an eyepatch on his right eye when the air around Danny suddenly compress downward compacting.

_What is this force I feel?_

_It is Kenpachi's Reiatsu. Note you should be able to dodge his attack with Yurei Tejun, but I think only Dan would have enough killing intent to actually cut Zaraki. You could try attacking with Yurei o Hikisaku. It is worth a shot but it would have to be point black range. And if that fails you could try bankai you are not a Shinigami by their rules. Therefore the restraints might not affect you._

"Bankai!" Danny shouts with a burst of resolve. He charges Zaraki his sword bonces off and as he looks down somehow he is bleeding. His mind is a blur as he tries to figure it out. But his body does not cooperate as it falls to the ground just as a small body takes Kenpachi's blade.

Danny sensory ability picks it up as crimson.

_Who is that? _Danny enquires

_Well you should know that better than me, Eh? _Tamashi bluntly states

_Danielle! But how? Why? OH that bastard is going to get a taste of my Bankai._

" Danielle did Vlad do this to you?" Danny asks gently.

"Danny in short yes Vlad did he must have starved the poor thing, the thing got burned my ectoplasm"

"The hollow."

_She is an Arrancar. A Hollow that tore of its mask that is an Arrancar._

_So Vlad starved a hollow to see if it would eat a ghost._

"Well what a surprise Little Badger."

"JUST DIE, YOU BASTARD! BANKAI!"

_**To be Continued...**_

Wraith: Wow in one week the writer received over one hundred views and three reviews. In fact, He rushed to get this chapter out in response to the second and third reviews. And yes I hate Vlad, because he would do something like that since she did not fill his vision. Dani as an Arrancar is an original idea to myself for no one else has tried it to my knowledge. So all I own is the arrancar version of Dani and Tamashi Bunketsu and Dan being a Mod-Soul.

To blueorgray1236: Yes, bleach is a bit on the side of overkill with the Cliffhangers.

To Hunnybee07 of The Shadow: Don't worry this Story will continue but I must take a week away from writing as I must go to Toronto to my grandmother's for the week.

AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR NurD CornUr: The reason Danny can use bankai is that the laws and rules of souls society do not apply to him. Dani's Arrancar form: the mask she now wears is a porcelain outline around her right eye and a similar outline on the left cheekbone and on the top of her forehead. Her jumpsuit, has porcelain inlay running down the sides her gloves are tough as nails bone sharpened to a blunt point. Her Zanpakuto is in the form of two tonfas permanently. Her light build makes it easy to use the tonfas as part of acrobatic attacks giving her a slight advantage over slower opponents. she has her hollow circle on the divot before her shoulder joint. her ectoplasm slowed down her Hollowfication process enough for her to tear off her mask and become an Arrancar. She is Half Human, Half Arrancar. Her Resurreccion... well you will see later.

So that is my job done for the next week see you all later. Evil Cliffhangers for the win!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five of: APDiaBoB

"YOU TURNED HER INTO AN ARRANCAR! YOU KILLED HER!" Danny screams in his rage as his rage builds his Reiastu flare near to Kenpachi's level.

"But she is still here."

"She is no longer even close to human."

"Incorrect! Her ghost half sacrificed itself to save the rest of her being she is Half Human Half Arrancar."

"BASTARD THERE IS LITTLE DIFFERENCE. YOU... EXPERIMENTED... ON... MY... FAMILY!"

"YUREI O HIKISAKU" Danny screams as he unleashes the attack, magnified by his rage. This one ripped a hole right in front of Vlad there is little one can do when a Ghost portal is ripped open right in your face. The one thing Vlad could do is fly off with the power of the attack.

"Adios amigo!" Dani shouts.

_Hmm... the Espada must have taught her some Spanish._

_What?_

_The Espada are the most powerful Arrancar in existence their attacks and incantations are in Spanish. Thus, they could teach her some Spanish. She may be very powerful. I advise from now onto avoid getting on her bad side especially if she achieved Resurreccion. That is most powerful state an Arrancar can reach, similar to your Bankai. Lets' wait until Vlad returns to find out._

Danny turns his rage to Kenpachi who attacked his cousin unintentionally.

"Your turn." Danny states his words dripping with killing intent. He uses Yurei Tejun to get close enough to attack. He activates a state of permanent Yurei Tejun. He slashes upwards. He moves at speed comparable to Shunpo. Basically, he is waiting for Zaraki to fly high enough. He slashes in the earthbound direction. Then he is back at the ground standing with Tamashi right where Zaraki will land but Danny has other plans. Danny points Tamashi straight up with Zaraki's stomach right where the blade will land.

"YUREI O HIKISAKU!" Danny timing is perfect the attack should have spilt Zaraki clean in two but the Shinigami Taicho gathered a bit of Reiatsu to block the attack.

"THIS JUST GOT SO DAMN FUN. WHY STOP WHEN I KNOW I CAN FIGHT YOU A FULL STRENGTH? HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHA."

"What do you know? Ken-chan's having fun." Yachiru, Kenpachi's lieutenant, says. She is a little girl with pink hair and reddish eyes.

Kenpachi reaches up and removes his eye patch releasing him to his full strength. A gold reiatsu engulfs Zaraki, it condenses down to his blade he slashes and the slash cuts the building at an angle taking the building down in one stroke. Danny and Kenpachi rush at each other the attack reverberate they clash against each other consistently alway attacking always in movement. This battle is hard for human words to describe. It is so dangerous to the surrounding town.

Their swords met again in the Park, tearing through trees and anything else in the fight's path. The fight speeds up to them flash stepping between buildings to attack. They are not giving up nor are they showing any signs of fatigue. They keep it going for a few more minutes until Danny got tired of moving that quickly.

"YUREI O HIKISAKU!" Danny turns keeping the attack on the blade rushes at Zaraki. Zaraki charges all of his Reiatsu into his sword and charges at Danny. The tips of the swords meet and the attacks decimate the entire area in ten-kilometer radius instantaneously.

"Sorry guys I was not strong enough to stop this town from being decimated. My rage destroyed it. No one died I hope." Danny opptimistically states before the darkness claimed him...

"Sorry, my BLEEP. You won." Kenpachi contradicts. as he too fell to the ground.

**(Wraith's note: What you cannot expect me to let him swear all he wants? they each get one free wear and that is it. On with the Humanoid Typhoons that are Danny Fenton and Kenpachi Zaraki.)**

Danny's dreams of his friends and the fight and the destruction that followed It is my fault that all that was destroyed in a single night. _they are dead aren't they? There is no other choice the destruction spread over ten city blocks so what other choice is there?_

_they could be outside the range of the blast. The explosion happened right in the middle of the downtown area. Your house is not in the downtown area. _Tamashi states. B_ut right now someone wants you back in the land of the living. SO WAKE UP, EH?_

Danny opens his eyes to see white he sits up and look s at the source of the noise his cousin.

"Danny are you alright?" Dani asks.

"Yes."

"Good." Dani pauses "Now. WHAT THE H-E-DOUBLE-HOCKEY-STICKS WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU FRAGGIN DECIMATED NINETY-FIVE PERCENT OF THE CITY IN ONE ATTACK."

"Gah." Danny flinches "WHY WOULD YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT?! IT IS NOT FUN!"

"Quite on the contrary it is quite funny. Funny to watch the destroyer of the town flinch in fear of his younger cousin."

"Ha ha very funny Dani. Now where are we?"

"We are in the medical room in the hospital don't worry everyone is on break."

Danny stands testing his legs to see if they are broken nope no problem there arms nope theyare fine torso sore but other than that fine.

"Thanks for waking me up Dani it is nice to see you again." Danny states vanishing in Yurei Tejun.

He approaches his home hoping the destruction missed his house. He walks up to the front door and walks in he head up to his room

Time to rest. No fights for quite sometime. Or at least that is the theory

_**To be Continued...**_

Wraith: Now the nerd corner is getting replaced with Tamashi's Records and General Library.

Tamashi: Well the library is not going to be used much but hey it is there if someone needs reference to something i.e.: Bankai, Ressurreccion etc.

Wraith: This chapter is last chapter for the next week ok? Don't worry this story with continue after the writer's leave of absence. If you guys review this he might feel guilt about leaving you hanging. No reviews no sympathy. Get with the program here, people.

Dani: Now; now no need to be rude.

Wraith: Ya this coming from the girl who asked if her cousin was all right before chewing him out!

Kon: And where is this coming from? Oh the PERSON WHO KICKED ME HALF WAY ACROSS THE WORLD AND LEFT ME HANGING THERE! I really am forgotten...

Wraith: you were asking for it.

Danny: Ouch, that's seriously cold, dude.

Wraith: Oh well my allegiance was never confirmed I was grey not white or dark just grey. Working when it was in my best interest only not good not evil but yes I hate Vlad. My reasons are my own.

Rukia: When will the rest of us make an appearance? Hado #4 Byakurai *she holds it back slightly* we better make an appearance when the writer gets back or else he is not going to make it very far.

Danny: Which one the messenger or the master?

Rukia: Neither will make it far at all.

Wraith: lets hope we come back and this building is still intact. *glups* See you all later! *

*Everyone slowly inches away from Rukia*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six of: APDiaBoB

Danny is lacking fights after he destroyed half of the town and all the ghosts could see is the destruction. He is nicknamed among the ghosts as the Renegade, for he abandoned the ghosts for the Shinigami, but anyone in close proximity to Ember knows based on what she tells them that he is not in league with them. "In fact, he has made an enemy out of Soul Society. He defeated Kenpachi Zaraki, thus he is at least a Captain's level in strength, and prowess or it could be just total dumb freacken luck." She tells anyone who asks. Why does she believe it though? She thinks of Danny as a rival. He has not attacked anyone aggressively. He merely responds to an attack he does not terrorize the Ghost Zone in fact he saved it even though everyone in it hates him he still protected everyone in it. So he in the eyes of Souls Society is the Renegade. Danny heard the ghost whisper about the once Phantom now being the Renegade.

_Renegade hm... I like it. I am Renegade know me as such. _Danny thinks.

_Don't go and get a head of yourself now, Renegade." _Tamashi interjects.

But the ghosts also whisper of the new Phantom who addresses himself as Dan Phantom. He has little mercy for any ghost who crosses his path in fact he forcibly sends the ghosts straight back to the Ghost Zone, by creating a ghost portal right there and then. Thus there is no chase there is no chance of escape. Thus Skulker after hearing from ember and other reliable sources to avoid Danny at all costs but Dan, he decides, he will hunt.

Danny walks into school and sits down for his first class.

"Okay class, today we will have a new student join us so please welcome Dan Masters." Lane announces.

Dan walks in his hair hanging loose parted right in the middle of his forehead yet strangely it looks like it wants to stand straight up but it is combed down to prevent that from happening but folds at the middle in compromise. And his hair is white. In His ghost state Dan's hair is Black and his eyes are blue while in human state his eyes are red. Danny groans _oh great… Now I have to deal with Dan on a daily basis._ Danny thinks in horror of what will happen during dodgeball. All the A-listers want him to join because his Dad is rich and powerful. "I decline our offer"_ you shallow people,_ he contemplates on adding the last bit, but, out of kindness, he held his tongue. Instead when chose as Captain for Dodgeball he picked Danny. And not Dash much to Dash chagrin having a Wimp beat; you in being picked first you know hell taint be freezing over any time soon.

"What the heck? Why did you pick him?"

"He much unlike you will not stab someone in the back when they are not needed. And besides I do not need dumb jocks for my team to win." Dan smiles a bit unusually kinda like he is imagining crushing Dash under a hail of Dodgeballs. He proceeds to pick every little guy there. So basically it is the jocks versus Dan's ballsy call.

In one volley only Dan and Danny stood. The rest of their team is groaning in agony on the ground.

"Well aren't you going to surrender?"

"Nope." Dan states cracking his knuckles "So, Danny leave them all to me. I don't think you can take them… let's see who ever can take the most out wins, ok?"

"Yep you're on Dan." Danny

"You are idiots you stand no chance to win."

"Tell you what. You can only be declared out if you get hit so even if we catch the ball you are still in, ok?" Dan challenges.

"Are you insane?"

"The jury's out." Dan states "Enough talk let's go!"

The other team winds back and starts throwing like crazy but at thelast second Dan move out of the way of the ball Danny dodges at the last second possible.

"No powers just reflexes." Dan whispers knowing Danny head.

"Hmm." Danny nods.

Danny catches a ball and whips to his right clearing the field of incoming Dodgeballs. Dan proceeds to grab thee missed projectiles and start tossing hem lie crazy know that without reflexes like a Shinigami, a ghost or likewise they would get pawned in this one storm. Danny adds to the storm his own stream of attacks covering the other half of the court once their ammo is in dispose the other side fires but their numbers are cut down slightly. A team that once had the entire team s cut down by at least five in that last storm.

Dash seeing five missing shrugs not really concerned about their position "Aim your shots boys don't just spray and pray."

"Let's take them all out. Snipe them with the counter shot. Don't miss once."

"Hmm." Danny nods. The ball flies right at him he sticks his hand up and catches the ball without looking. He aims at the thrower and jumps up and at the height of the jump turns and throws it the target right where it hurts most. One for Danny. The next toss he caught just a he lands he rolls from the next shot and hit the first target and dives for the second shot he grabs it and tosses it to Dan

"Smoke 'em," Danny whispers.

Dan nods and throws it and the poor jock took it right in the mouth. The next shot Dan catches it like it was practically handed to him. That jock fell, clutching his gut. He side stepped the next one but he also caught it as he moves. He whips it at the jock who just threw his next shot. Dan's throw due to the strength behind it bounces off of the shot right in front of it to strike it get in the face three for Dan.

Five are out from that volley. Dash watches as Dan and Danny calmly and precisely counter his tactics. _How are they doing that?! I thought that Danny was weak because he never fought back. But now I see why. He and his friend pawned half of my team in less time than it for us to realize that they are actually better than us. They let us take out their team so that they could take us out on their own._

"Your point is taken you are actually good but we are still holding back. No mercy boys!" Dash states thinking, _those pathetic fool won't know what hit them. _ "You are dead fools give up."

"Thrice you insulted us. This is the last exchange we will have. Hey Dash one further modification to the rules all you have to do is hit us with the Dodgeballs now what I say we should do is allow melee attacks."

"Wow you really must want to lose badly." Dash states mockingly.

"So you argee? Did I tell you that my father sent me to self-defense classes? But really most of my experience on the streets fighting thugs and thieves so you must want to get you butt handed to you."

Ash picks up a ball and charges Dan. Dan picks up his substitute weapon and stands his ground Dash swings Dan blocks the attack and slams his Dodgeball into the face of Dash Baxter. The rest of the team charges in anger at the fact that dash was so swiftly dealt with. Danny runs at them dodging attacks like no tomorrow. After dodging he strikes them in the back. Now the entire team just got their butts handed to them by the tag-team attacks of Danny and Dan.

Dash stands up "Well fought. Fenton and Masters I will remember to not challenge you two again. You have my respect."

"Not too bad yourself. If you stop being a bully out of respect for us will not fight you again. But if we see you attack a student we will take you down in less time than it takes you to blink." Dan threaten- no promises.

_Wow nearly one week after becoming a Shinigami and most of my problems are solved,_ Danny rejoices.

_But new ones have appeared in place of the old, _Tamashi corrects.

_True. But the all-around number have decreased, _Danny amends.

"Danny could you also come to my office? Don't worry you are not in trouble." the principals voice asks over the PA system.

In the Principal's office.

"Danny I have vague idea about what you are, I know for certain you are a Shinami I have been able to sense this since the first time you fought a Hollow. I also figured that out when people reported you unfound until you showed up. Those people are similar to you but due to your Reiatsu the soul society fears that you may be attracting Hollows to your energy. Hence, why Vlad found a Hollow to experiment on in the first place and yes I know what happened to your cousin that is not your fault nor is it hers. You may go now. Oh and you may want to help your friends now. There should be a hollow on campus right now."

Danny rushes to the scene f where the hollow appeared only to see three there with a strange looking biker you could call him. His name, Jonny 13. A non-distinct form stands in front of the Hollow.

"Schatten, Angriff."

_**To be Continued…**_

Wraith: there has been a change in plans *Whispers to the audience* the appearance time of the bleach character has changed. The writer has a much better idea

Rukia: What was that?

Wraith: Nothing what so ever

And now time for the first installment in Tamashi's Knowledge!

*Tamashi appears*

Tamashi: Could someone turn the A/C to freeze H-E-Double-Hockeysticks over? Thanks. Anyways so, where to begin? Why is no one the Yurei o Hikisaku hit turned into half ghosts? Well for starters the portal needs to have continuous contact and it also must be stable enough to last that long when he cuts the portal is jagged and not a clean cut. the one restraint that can apply to Danny is that he cannot cut cleanly to the Ghost Zone in one cut. If he were to cut an x shape with the Yurei o Hikisaku, or a circle both would also be more stable than just the attack on it's own. As for his name well he abandoned his ghost half to become a Shinigami thus the ghosts call him Renegade. Why would Ember even try to defend him? Well I don't see why not he after sent her back to he ghost zone with out fighting and also spared her from the fight ensued. Reign Storm did not happen yet but Dan did as I have plans for Reign Storm. The GiW attack on the ghost zone also happened yet Danny stopped that. Why would the Principal be a Shinigami? Well the soul society needs an actual Shinigami there so her turning out to be the Principal in order to get Danny and his friends transferred there needs to be some friends in high places so Ishiyama contacted Urahara and arranged for the transfer.

Jonny 13: Hey what about me?

Tamashi: Well Schatten means Shadow. As for the rest? Well you all will have to wait until next on… Tamashi's Knowledge!

Wraith: With that out of the way until next time. And he also underestimated his Granma he can work for a bit each day so do not worry he will not be taking a break. But the chapters might not make it up the day he works on them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven of: APDiaBoB

Schatten attacks the Hollows punching one, it kicks the next and tackles the last one into the wall. It fings tree daggers of shadows at them cuttings the mask defeating them.

Jonny points at Danny "Zeigen keine Gnade Schatten." Jonny commands. (Wraith: Tamashi will occasionally pop in to explain things from now on. Tamashi: the translation is: "Show no mercy, Shadow" in German. Some of you may have guessed what the writer is about to do.)

"Du bist verruckt? Der riecht Shinigami." Schatten questions. (Tamashi: Translation "Are you insane?" alternatively verruckt could also mean crazy, nuts, etc. the next bit is "He smells like Shinigami".)

In fluent and unaccented English Jonny says "I do not care what he smells like! He IS a Shinigami and as such…" He pauses as the last conversation Ember and kitty had was about how Danny Phantom is playing through his mind, "On second though he is an ally that is Danny Phantom or is it Renegade now?"

"Renegade. But just call me Danny please. Jonny I never thought you know German."

"Well I do. Because I am not an average ghost I am the ghost of a Bount, thus my shadow is my Doll kinda like your Zanpakuto. The Bount absorb human souls to give them immorality and grant them their powers. We have a rule no attacking living humans but most of the others today do not care for the rules so they attack anyone. All they want is power they can get that power through consuming living human souls."

"Well how do we know that the boss is not mistaken when he said there is a Bount in America?" an unidentified voice comments

"I trust the boss so let's stick to what he says, and look around." The two voices gain their bodies as they walk in "Well this is where the energy stops."

"There look the Doll"

"Auf Wache, Schatten." Jonny commands. (Tamashi: The translation is "On guard,Shadow")

"So, you are the Bount in north America… We wish to extend an invitation to join your fellow bount in an assault on Soul Society."

"Well I decline in favor that we all can coexist peaceably."

"Then you are misguided fool. That Shinigami behind you has lied if he said we can peaceably coexist."

"I do not work for soul society I am a Renegade to two different sides the Ghost Zone and the Soul Society. I do not care that you are about to attack the Soul Society but if I am not mistaken you attacked living human for more power that is what I care about that is the reason you must die. Rise from thy grave Tamashi Bunkatsu!" Danny grins ear to ear "BANKAI!"

Danny activates the permanent state of Yurei Tejun. He swings once knocking the bount back. "Yurei o Hikisaku." The bount was not expecting a burst of bright green energy to fly out of the gash that almost looked like it cut through the fabric of reality. Danny continues to slash and bash his sword connects "Yurei o Hikisaku." He draws a line down his opponent blasting the target clean out of the park.

"Schatten, Understutzen." (Tamashi's translation: "Shadow, assist.")

The doll proceeds to attack the remaining member. Shadows fakes a punch and teleports behind his target and pulls his real punch charging his fist to the max nearly putting it through his target. But the enemy's Doll blocks it absorbing most of the target but the person behind the doll bounced across the ground Shadow teleports to where the master of the doll is 'bound' to hit. (Wraith: that is the writer's lame attempt at humor. *sighs* you see d in German is pronounced t thus it is a play on the word bount and bound.)

Shadow grabs and turns the master's body intangible and pulls him up to his head into the ground shadow stands up and walks away.

"That is an ability I based off a show I watched. It is called Kapfjager or Headhunter. Shadow turned your body intangible and dragged your body up to your chin in to the ground and you will have a hard time getting out as it stands your body is surrounded completely by solid dirt if you want to rip your body to pieces to get yourself out is up to you, but I take my leave. Tell your 'Boss' I will not stand for him attacking living humans. Auf Wiedersahen." Jonny 13 states as he walks away. "Schatten, let's go."

"We want to meet this boss of yours. Where is he?" Danny demands

"Like I'd tell you."

"Your head is in a perfect place. Five seconds to start talking before I just blast it right off. Yu-"

"The threat of death is nothing."

"-rei"

"He is based in japan but that is all you are getting."

"o

"I said all you are getting is that he is in japan."

"Hiki-"

"Outside of Karakura, Japan."

"-saku. Oops tongue slipped. Sorry about the head, man." Danny inches away.

"It hurts." The poor person groans.

"See you later." Danny bolts after Jonny, "so what I could get out of him is that they are based outside of Karakura Japan."

"Then let's get to clockwork and get him to send us there.

"Na." Danny states. He sticks out his sword out "Yurei o Hikisaku. This attack gashes a hole into the ghost zone but it's not a clean cut and it is unstable. So if I cut a hole into the ghost zone I can a hole out as well allowing me to leave. But I will need to see where I need to cut the hole out to." Danny cuts a circle and the portal forms on the inside of the circle.

"Let's wait for the others."

With Dan…

Dan, Tucker and Sam all gathered after the first "explosive ghost attack" The Fentons called it. They almost roll their eyes knowing that vary likely that ghosts had very little to do with it and that it most likely is closer to Hollows than ghost. "We have to do something. Anything. My honor will not let Danny be the only one doing something" tucker looks around he sees a strange looking thing standing there he looks closely

"Is that what Danny fights?"

Dan looks and nods "But how can you see it? I am a ghost you are a human why can you see it."

"I don't know but it is going to attack Valerie." Tucker thinks hard on what to do when he randomly points his hands and a blue beam of energy cuts through the mask he looks down to see a strange blue M107 in his hands. "Ok this is cool" he drops to the ground and aims down the scope firing a round right at the next Hollow in line. Zap zap zap three hollows down. Valerie turn seeing the hollows.

"What the heck are those?" she screams at the tops of her lungs to watch as it dissipates due to a bolt to the mask.

"Me like dis." Tucker exclaims as he hugs the gun.

She watches as Tucker sits there hugging his new toy. (Wraith: Ready the palms and ready the faces)

She rolls her eyes. "Well, are you going to do something about the rest of them?

"Me like dis new toy." Tucker states. (Wraith: And now facepalm.)

Dan interrupts "Let him have his nerd moment then let's get back to work. Oi Folley get back to work. You got more targets downrange."

"Yes sir. You guys go I will cover you."

Dan turns to Valerie "Can you keep a secret?"

"Why?"

"Well this." He changes to Dan Phantom right there

"You are Dan Phantom? You could have told us soon I would not have fought you as much."

"I could not tell you until recently remember?"

"Oh right."

"Anyways we need to find Danny. Can you feel that energy that is Danny' signature."

"Go I will cover you."

"You have our thanks."

"Oi Danny time to go, Tucker is with us. And why are you still in Bankai?"

"I completely cut off my energy flow for the moment it is the same thing I did to avoid my family's spirit tech. And where is Sam?"

"I am right here. I was getting weapons of my own" Sam steps out with gloves on her fists and a different pair of boots. These are the prime anti spirit weapon that one of my friends' store sells. This head band allows me to see spirits." She notes that Valerie is rather placid even though the object of her hate is not three feet from her "why are you here and not attacking Dan?"

"A change of heart" Valerie

"So let's get them everyone!"

"Wait not everyone is ready. Hey Tucker what weapon you got?"

He manifests his pseudo M107. "This baby."

"Tamashi has something he wants to say so I will take a break." Danny states as his voice changes slightly to a richer and darker tone. "let me see that gun."

After some time of inspection "No doubt about. It is a Quincy weapon, But why is it in this form? Normally it is a bow not a firearm. Oh yeah you have a thing for high-tech weapons so a gun would be right up your alley."

"COUSIN!" Dani jumps out of nowhere and latches on to Renegade as he is called in Bankai.

"Dani, why are you here?"

"TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GO AND GET YOURSELF KILED!?"

"Gah that is my ear."

"Oh well just making sure you get the message," Dani states clamping tightly on to Renegade's shoulder.

"She is coming along." Renegade puts rather bluntly.

"Wait I have an idea. Progress, Tiempo." Dani activates one of her Arrancar abilities. Her body size shifts to an average height for a teenage girl.

"My Zanpakuto is Tiempo its commands are Regress, Progress, and Stop. It only affects what I want it to. Thus I can use it change my age at any time."

Sam, lost as to why she would do such a thing, inquires, "What purpose does that do?"

"Well we will be going on a trip to Japan, so I presume she wants go as well." Danny concludes.

Tucker, seeing the lack of cluelessness emanating from Danny, asks "Were you struck by lightning? Because you have stopped being clueless."

"Is that not a good thing? Tamashi has taught me how to avoid being clueless and that is my revenge for you calling me Clueless one. HEY THAT WAS AN INSULT YOU DIRTBAG! GET BACK HERE."

"AAAAAAAAH! Save me from Danny's wrath!"

"Nope here you go Danny." Sam steps out of the way to let the raging Renegade at the cowering Quincy.

"Renegade... We have bigger fish to fry than just Tucker first is the Bount then Soul Society and then Ghost Zone." Dan interjects in a flash of wisdom.

"Very well." Danny accepts "well that took pretty well all the time we had for school. We should talk to the principal about when the trip is."

They approach the principal's office. "So Ishiyama will it be just me and my friends or the whole class, and when will we leave?"

"To much cost to send all the class so just you and your friends. You will need to pack, the trip is tomorrow your parents agreed to seed you. And the same for the rest of you." She pauses to catch her breath, "the town you will be staying in is Karakura Town."

A brief flash of recognition passes through Danny's mind at the mention of the name.

Ishiyama continues, "That is all I know at the moment when you get there the rest should be explained rather quickly." The air pressure in the room multiplies rapidly "Now get packing"

"Yes Ma'am!" Danny rushes out the door as he runs to his house to get packed and ready to go.

Another strangely ghost free night later...

"We love you Danny!"

"Be sure to dispatch any ghost you might come across!" Jack hollers

"Good luck Danny." Jazz states a little jealous that her little brother gets to go to a foreign country to learn about it and its history.

After the meeting at the school and the flight and the completely irrelevant seven hour flight later

"So this is Karakura…" Danny states looking very tired they find the high-school.

So begins the start of their stay in Karakura.

_**To be continued…**_

Wraith: Wow three hundred views and only three reviews? Well if someone actually reads this could you please write a review even if it is only a guest review it is better than nothing. Yeah I think I am going to skip the rest this once and call it quits so until next time I get a Chapter posted.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight of: A Phantom Dumped in a Bucket of BLEACH.

Wraith: Well people, this marks the beginning of the second week of working on this story. So without further ado,

The Writer wishes to present:

A Phantom Dumped in a Bucket of BLEACH,

Week 2

On with the story!

_**In Karakura...**_

Danny and his friends + Valerie and Jonny wait outside the classroom. Danny parents made devices that could translate everything they read or hear into English. Unfortunately Danny did not get one for some reason his would not work. But Danny has a solution. He had Tamashi teach him Japanese. Also unfortunately he chose the faster route so Tamashi Rammed all the knowledge of Japanese into his head but that was an exceptionally painful process. Image the sensory overload of having everything have their name instantly memorized the mental pain is immense and it had his head spinning for two hours after. Danny finished recovery on the plane trip.

"O-iri kudasai!" the teacher calls out in a sing-song tone

"Hai." Danny responds.

"Kore wa Amerika kara no gurupudesu." The teacher motions to the group.

"Anata ga shinu suru baai o nozoki, watashi wa Samudesu."

"Watashi wa Masters Dandesu."

"Watashi wa Fori Takkadesu."

"Watashi wa Fenton Dannydesu."

"Watashi wa Masters Danidesu."

(Wraith: If the group has translators why bother putting it in as Japanese? Well for one it is cool and another is that this is a limited third person point of view meaning the Writer can only show the thoughts and emotions of one Character and that one Character is Danny and he has only the Japanese that Tamashi taught him to go off of he does not have a translator.)

With the introductions out of the way, the group makes their way to their seats. The rest of the first class relatively uneventful outside of a strange man hollering for one Kurosaki Ichigo. And the assumed Ichigo rushing out to greet him. Ichio walking back into class with the strange person. He is introduced as Kurosaki Renji assumedly Ichigo's brother.

_I thought I sensed a hollows energy where the heck did it go? _Danny inquires.

_It vanished a Shinigami dealt with it no doubt so your work will be greatly reduced for some time. So in the meantime continue to work, Eh?_ Tamashi orders.

_Where have you been? _Danny ask

_I have been sleeping in the snow that your happiness causes. _Tamashi states.

A Hollow chose that moment to attack his sensory ability activates.

"May I use the restroom?" Danny asks the teacher. (Wraith: now the Writer is too lazy to put in the japanese translations after all Tamashi is fluent in Japanese so Danny could speak in Japanese just as fluently. he understands japanese like he understands English

"Sure but please come back." The teacher states

Danny bolts out of the classroom to the washroom he grabs his red thread indicating he can change into his Shinigami form. He pulls it up wards as it unravels his appearance changes, his hair at the back grows out and it is held back by a black band, his hair at the front shrinks so instead of a huge point in his hair it closer to medium-short bangs that almost falls in his eyes. And the color changes to white in stark contrast to his black hair in his human form. The last thing to change is his eyes, they change from a royal blue to a sharp-as-his-blade green. The last thing to unravel though is his sword four and a feet long an average width. Nothing extraordinary there yet but unbeknownst to many others Danny has a second release level that few others achieved. The fact that he achieved it in the first place is a miracle in and of itself.

Yurei Tejun to his understanding is like a light switch you flick the switch to turn on the light and you flick the switch to turn it off Shunpo is a trigger you pull the trigger to fire the gun well you trigger Shunpo, and that is the difference between the two one you need to trigger every time you want to flash step you need to trigger Shunpo. Yurei Tejun is a switch so when he stops moving you can see him but when in combat he is a black blur moving at Shunpo speeds to fight his opponent. His sword fighting is decent, but according to Tamashi, he needs to improve his form, but then again Tamashi is known to be a perfectionist thus he will always say that.

The hollow is standing over a bunch of students he rushes to assist the students. Draw his sword and turning slashes and the hollow dissipates.

_Oh SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHANP I need to get back to class._ He rushes back inside into the washroom pulling the blue thread signifying that he can into his human half. He pulls the thread and it unravels undoing the changes caused by the red walks back in right on time for the end of the lesson. He decides to patrol considering that the day is done. He runs along the roof tops keeping his sensory function working overtime to detect even slight differences in Reiatsu. Thus a flare of Reiatsu might be a Shinigami or a hollow or potentially a ghost if the ectoplasm is strong enough to be detected even through the Ectoplasm's reaction to Reiatsu. He rushes over the town thinking that it might be a good idea to find a place to stay for the night. He see a store nearby it just so happens that the name is Urahara Shop. He stops there still in Shinigami form,

"Danny where have been? The entire group was worried."

"Oh here there nowhere of any importance really." Danny dismisses their worries with a wave of his hand.

"I am Kisuke Urahara. I will help you all find a place to stay." Kisuke states.

In walks an orange haired young man that seem familiar oh yeah that Renji caused the disturbance at school with.

"Ah Ichigo good to see you again."

"Cut the crap Hat-N-Clogs." He demands, "what do you need me for?"

This young transfer student needs a place to stay he points right a danny

"Well as long as you don't mind a crazy parent there is one thing you do not want to be in my house and that is late for dinner on multiple occasions, scratch that, every time I am later for dinner he attacks me."

"Well as long as he does not hunt ghosts I should be fine with anything he chooses to throw at me." Danny states with indifferent about the subject of crazy parents.

"Ha no kidding your parents are ghost hunters." Ichio states slightly amused

"Yep and complete and total embarrassments to me and my sister." Danny bemoans the fact

"Wow you got it tough." Ichigo sympathizes.

"Yep."

"Well it is almost dinnertime I think we should move as fast as possible."

"YOU ARE LATE!" Isshin shouts as he attacks Ichigo "Dinner in my house is at seven o'clock."

Danny looks rather amused

"Who is that?"

"He is a transfer student that need a place to stay so I figured what the heck may as well let him stay."

"You know you gave him twenty-three words but you still did not answer his question, anyway I am Danny Fenton."

"The guest room is free go set yourself up there." states with parent like authority.

Danny walks into the guest room he pulls out a dagger "Yurei o hikisaku" he cuts a small hole into the ghost zone to retrieve his stuff from the ghost zone. _One extreme of crazy to other one where your parents are decent with their weird moments he is almost always having a weird moment. _Danny thinks randomly.

_Indeed, Eh? _Tamashi agrees.

A black breath escapes his mouth. _Hollow_. He grabs the thread and pulls changing his form to his Shinigami form he opens the window and jumps out to search for the source of the disturbance

_**To Be Continued…**_

Wraith anyways the writer I believe has improved explaining this in the story without using the nerd corner or Tamashi's corner thus they are cancelled if you honestly want them to return the writer will need some reviews that support the idea.

Tamashi: You wish. This is the last thing that I will explain until the next chapter My Dagger form he could use his manipulation abilities to change my size down to that of a dagger.

Review section: Wraith: generally this section is empty but for once he got a review.

Me to Hunnybee07 Of The Shadow: Yes you are reviewing at least I know someone wants to review. By the way anything you think I could improve on? I am a bit of a perfectionist as a writer so I am always looking for ways to improve my writing


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine of: APDiaBob

Wraith: the Writer is impatient at the moment. He wants to give a bit more of an explanation for things. I.E.: Why Danny achieved Bankai so quickly when it is said in the series that is takes more than fourteen years to achieve Bankai and an additional fourteen years to master Bankai? Or how is it possible that Dan is changed into a mod soul? Thus this chapter might be one big "let's explain the circumstances for the story" section. So we have a lot of ground to cover at least eight seasons worth of Data (Four for phantom and up to season 4 for bleach plus a bit from later seasons like the Arrancar arc.) This might be called the full summary where the story is most explained. So without further ado I will hand it over to Tamashi.

Tamashi: Well an episode dedicated to an explanations fest.

How Danny became a Shinigami is relatively simple. His ghost half gave himself to save Danny from dying thus the human half that remains gained the Shinigami abilities. his transformation is basically he grabs his soul thread to pull out his Shinigami part. One thing that the writer notices when reading other Fanfiction that when Danny receives powers from whatever series he is thrown in he almost always keeps his ghost powers. He wants to write an original story so having Danny limited extremely in the ectoplasmic attacks and abilities is something that is not very frequently done. Danny achieving and mastering Bankai now here is where things could get messy you achieve Bankai by subjugating your Zanpakuto to your command well in order for me to claim a master the master needs to be strong on his own not because of me, Danny is a worthy master because he is clearly strong on his own, (after all he defeated on his own, without much help, both me and the Fright Knight at the same time.) not having to really rely on my strength. It is his personality his strength comes from the desire to defend not just the living and the dead but just those who are too weak to defend themselves. After the battle some ghostly attributes could be seen even when not in Bankai there's a slight green Reiatsu emanating from Danny. His strength is incredibly reduced when you think about he has barely enough ghost energy to wield me. He cannot even dream of using cryokinesis again...

Dani becoming an Arrancar her ghost half would slow the process down extremely and nearly stop it thus the hollow is incredibly weak thus Dani overcame it. Her Zanpakuto is tiempo or time so time lapse, and time relapse /and time collapse

Tucker's self-modified Quincy weapon is simple, just because the standard form of the weapon is a bow does not mean that the weapon could not be creative with its form. the downside is that it is persnickety it will occasionally jam if his feathers are ruffled or misfire if he is angry

Sam's weirdness… Well to avoid spoilers I will not say a word about her.

Dan becoming a Mod Soul. Ghost are souls that could not pass on but they did not change into hollows they chose to continue on in the world it the cost of becoming ectoplasmic beings. Now this warrants further investigation into Ectoplasm, Ectoplasm is the corrupt or negative form of Reiatsu the remnants of souls that nether moved on nor became Hollows closer to when the Bount consume the souls of the living. Dan has an exceptional amount of ectoplasm I his body so Tamashi purifying his ectoplasm and compacting it down in to the mod soul size would be completely plausible.

But the ghosts are unaware of that ability thus they cannot use it. Only Spectra can come close to that she drinks in the misery of her subjects. Jonny being the ghost of a Bount but refusing to drinks souls just drinks liquid ectoplasm instead of souls. Walker sees the liquid Ectoplasm that Jonny drinks. He notes how similar it is to a flask of alcohol so it is frequently confiscated but after one attack on the guard in an attempt to drain the ectoplasm from the guard to sustain his energy levels the flask is returned.

The History of the Monarchy in the Ghost Zone. There was a king before Pariah Dark. Tamashi served under him as did the Fright Knight and Pariah Dark or the Azurite Knight. The Fright Knight, the Azurite Knight and 20 other generals and their best men turned on the king to kill him in total the assault force topped at about two thousand ghosts. Only Tamashi stood in their in their path. Tamashi drew his word and defended the King till the King died at hands of the now Azure King for his hand are drenched in the blood of his enemies. Tamashi swinging like no tomorrow managed to reduce the generals and their men down to ten generals and fifteen ghosts. Tamashi swore vengeance but before he could escape, the first order given by the new king was "Seal him into his blade for his skill was great but not enough so we will honor him by sealing him away in your sword my knight." So Tamashi fails at his mission to the King before swearing to murder the Azure King in honor of his dead king. That is what could I fill in the dots from the history books. There is my background in a bit more detailed look.

Wraith: Wow. Note to self do not let Tamashi started on anything that there is nearly one thousand words in those few paragraphs. Todays edit was more of an error hunt than anything else so although there is no chapter today there will be one tomorrow.

To Hunnybee07 of The Shadow: the writer hopes that this is what you meant if not then he can fix it relatively quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten of: A Phantom Dumped in a Bucket of BLEACH

Wraith: The Writer offers his sincerest apologies for the leave of absence thus today he vows to get at least three thousand up this Chapter. Without further ado... On with the story!

Danny, while running across the rooftops in Yurei Tejun, thinks back on his past.

_Flashback_

_Danny stands beside the ghost portal._

"_Why do I need to go in?" Danny inquires of his friends. _

"_Well you want help your parents look a little better. Don't you think you could help in some way or another?"_

"_Well this may help but I get the feeling that this could be rather dangerous, knowing the fickle nature of my parents' machines and what not." Danny complains._

" _You are too chicken aren't you?"Sam sending a jokingly accusatory look at Danny " I dare you to go in the portal and fix it. If you don't I will."_

"_No, no this is my parents' problem I will fix it."_

(Wraith: Yes, the Writer acknowledges that this is not how it happened but hey he wanted some originality there. And major AU so keep that in mind. More like an actual reason to go in to the portal. In all honesty, the whole idea of 'I-gotta-do-this-just-because-I-was-dared-to' makes no sense at all. Danny is not the kind of guy who is an A-type personality. His Ghost Sense is proof of a more cautious personality. To my understanding Type A personalities have a disregard for both danger and the consequences following their actions. The awareness of danger comes from the frontal lobe of the brain thus a person who can sense danger has an over developed frontal lobe.)

_He walks into the portal and hits his foot on the portal-step, and stumbles forward. His hand went straight to the wall for support his hand hits the ON button._

(Wraith: Now the energy needed to punch a hole through dimensions is immense. That is why when most ghost portals, when they are opened, are huge. Now concentrate that energy down to a six-foot diameter. Now imagine that energy pouring into Danny. It is no small feat that he is still standing and conscious that energy should have vaporized him. That is why Danny Phantom is so strong and powerful if he did stop gaining new abilities the energy inside him would cause a destabilization. The destabilization would force the energy to take a different course it choose to seal itself away in three stages. First stage seal, basic ghost abilities. Second stage seal, Cryokenesis. Third stage seal, Ghostly Wail. If that did not happen, the energy released by the ensuing explosion would have blown America off the map. And again the writer acknowledges that this is the explanation that the show might have needed)

_Danny awakes he see the ceiling of his basement a.k.a. the lab. He sits up in a hurry and looking in the mirror. _

"_What happened?" He asks of his friends standing around._

"_Well, when you stepped into the Portal you slipped and you must have pressed the on button." Sam relays the information. "Um if you are not normal any more are you?"_

"_what kinda question is that?"_

_Look down."_

_He eyes drop to his chest expecting to see the white jumpsuit with black detailing that he walked into the Portal wearing. But the color reversed. The main color is now black with white accents. He closes his eyes searching his mind and body for warmth. He finds it and grasps it, pulling his being into the warmth. His eyes open to see two horizontal lines form around his waist one going down the other going up changing his molecular composition to human he sees some Green liquid on the ground and some blood on his sleeve. He thinks,_ I must have cut myself when I fell to the ground. But why are there two separate liquids?

"_I am half human and half ghost so that must be ectoplasm and the other is obviously blood. At least I do not have some weird part green part red blood." _

(Wraith: The fact that most other authors give Danny some weird part human part ectoplasm blood makes no sense. Unless his forms merged and he had only one form and that form was half-human and half ghost but no ability to change forms. So again, the writer goes for originality of what appears commonplace in Fan Fiction. Heck, if he wanted to go with the masses he would have made this DP and TT crossover since EVERYBODY seems so interested with that kind of crossover. One other thing both the writer and I agree on is that if Danny lost his family and friends he would NOT go for the Goth girl BECAUSE THAT WOULD BRING UP PAINFUL MEMORIES OF SAM and we all know that Danny would want to avoid painful memories.)

The flashback fades as Danny approaches the source of the disturbance just to see the hollow fades. _Oh no, this is not good I am late for class._ He rushes in and sits down just before the starting bell for class rings.

"Good morning class!" the teacher seems in good spirits today.

"Good morning teachers!" the class responds.

_That was not that bad. But where is Orihime? And Sam for that matter? _ Danny contemplates

_I may know a lot about the past but the present I do not know much about side of what I could find in your memory ._Tamashi states.

_Normally though Sam is not the one that is late for class and tucker is here. Where could she be?_

Danny sitting in the back of the class watches Ichigo takes a seat. _Ichigo, I heard that during the 'lets-as-painfully-as-possible-shove-everythin-tha t-I-know-about-Japanese-into-Danny's-head' session. What could it be? Oh yeah, Ichigo when written in Kanji means Strawberry._

Danny bursts out laughing, the rest of the class just staring as he falls to the ground clutching his stomach the entire time. "HAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAAAHAHA" Danny laughs his head off for easily five minutes. Danny gets back up to his seat.

The teacher, looking rather un-amused, demands, "Danny Fenton are you quite done?"

"Yes teacher."

"Good now get back to your work," the teacher orders.

Thankfully, nothing weird happened until lunch. Danny walks over to the 6 foot Strawberry with orange hair and brown eyes.

"Ichigo did you see Inoue or Sam today?" Danny asks politely.

"Good at least you remember both of them," Ichigo states.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN AT LEAST YOU REMEMBER THEM?! OF COURSE I DO!" Danny exclaims at the ridiculous notion that he should not remember his friends.

"She was kidnapped last night by an unknown group. So basically we got nothing to go off of are you going-"

"OF COURSE I AM WHO WOULD NOT WANT TO GO AND SAVE ONE OF THEIR FRIENDS!?" Danny exclaims at the equally absurd notion that he would not go after the kidnapped girls.

_At Inoue's apartment..._

"Ok we are here now. But how do we get in now?" Chad states

"Well we can't kick in the doors." Ichigo states.

"There is no helping it. In this case, I will need to pick the lock." Ishida pompously exclaims

Danny hero complex gives him a mental kick in the huevos. The mental pain is evident in his cringing Tucker, who tagged along, explains, "What we have here is a prime example of his hero complex. He wants to save Inoue and Sam but he understands that he will have to break the law to do so but his hero complex gives him a snap out of it kick in the soft spot. The resulting pain is evident on his face. Ok Danny, snap out of it. Do you want to save your friends?"

"Yes."

"Then you will have to deal with this."

"Fine."

Ishida finishes his lockpicking. And the whole group wanders in.

"Hey, how is the inside turning out?" Ichigo asks. He looks at the fridge to see Renji pigging out on whatever is in the fridge.

"Darn, she does not have anything filling in here." Renji complains.

"Hey, why are you eating everything in her fridge?" Ichigo demands of the pineapple-head.

"Hey I missed dinner. So don't blame me." the read head justifies himself.

"Look, there are two cups on the table." Ishida points out

"So of what importance are they?" Danny inquires.

"And all she has is tea anyway." Renji complains further.

"At least she is not a vegetarian." Tucker optimistically points out.

Danny's turn to explain to the rest of the uninformed group, "You see, he is a meat-only person. But Sam on the other hand would not touch meat if her life depended on it."

"Oh. That makes sense."

Renji's spiritual device rings.

"Hello who is it?" Renji answers. Everyone crowds around the phone to listen better. "Really, people stand back this is suffocating."

_Meanwhile in the ghost Zone..._

A chained being bound by his chains kneels on the ground with cains that are wider than he is and the irony of it all is that it is his sword stretched out and reforged into cains the only kind of binds capable of holding him.

_How long has it been? Since I was free of these accursed chains? Why must I suffer. I remember nothing of my past it is all but lost to me..._

Unbeknownst to him a crack forms on one of the chains he hears it and painstakingly looks up to see the crackstart to leak energy. The very same energy used in binding him was leaking. He sensed the chains weakening around him.

_I must remember who did this to me. _

One name came to his mind.

_Observants. They will pay with their afterlives._ The thought of revenge fill s his entire body with a feeling long suppressed the desire... no that is too weak a word... the need to kill. B_ut first I must break this seal._

_Meanwhile, on Earth..._

"Hello? I have two of your friends here Onee-Chan and Sam. Right now we are all together." A childish voice calls out

Ichigo grabs the phone. "Who are you?" he demands.

"Oh no. What should I do? Should I tell you?"

"Why did you kidnap Inoue?" The angry strawberry continues to very rudely demand. But given the circumstance, you could give him the benefit of the doubt. Who would care about manners when one of your friends is kidnapped?

"You should not just enter someone's house. Maybe I should call the police." She teases.

"She's watching us." Renji concludes.

Everyone rushes to a window to see where she is.

"she not outhere Tucker notices oh well I will just get back to my PDA."

"Seriously, at a time like this? You idiot. YOUR FRIEND WAS JUST CAPTURED AND ALL YOU CAN THINK OF DOING IS FIDDLING WITH YOUR PDA?!" Danny shouts at the lazy Techno Geek.

The girl speaks on the phone again "Wanna see them again?"

"I don't want to just see them a again! Give them back!" Ichigo demands.

The girl laughs "Let's play a game!"

"A game... hm?"

"Yes if you win you get them back"

"This cursed-"

"Don't let it get to you, Kurosaki. Calm down." Ishida orders.

"So then what are we to do?" The straw berry appears to have calmed down a bit.

"Come to Icha park in three minutes." The girl explains, "But if you are even a second late who could say what might happen to Onee-Chan? Later!"

"So what are we going to do?" Tucker asks.

"I don't know what's going on but the only choice I see is that we go." Ichigo exclaims with a burst a charisma.

The camera pans up from the ground to show Danny, Ichigo and Renji try to run and figure things out.

"So Renji do you know who made the call?" Tucker inquires, "She did call you on your device."

"Hey that is my line!" Ichigo shouts, angry that someone beat him to that question.

"Nope. No clue since the call was made on Earth." Renji states.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's hurry up and get there!" Ishida orders.

"Yessir."

Renji runs a little ahead of Ichigo. Ichigo notices and runs a little ahead of him but Danny pawns both of them "Yurei Tejun." He vanishes moving many times faster than the Shinigami could hope to move at even with shunpo.

"We made it in time." Ishida states.

Danny yawns, "Wow you guys are slow. I made it here way before any of you were here."

"Wait a minute there is no one here."

"That is strange." Tucker states.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND STEALING PEOPLE'S LINE, HM?" Ishida accuses.

"Well I guess the Writer did not want me to be dead silent."

Danny facepalms, "You know you might not be dead but could you grasp this concept we have mouths we can talk. So the phrase 'dead silent' is inaccurate."

"Hey we made it here in three minutes so come out." Ichigo demands looking around

"Hello?" Ichigo answers the phone in the mad scramble for it.

"Good for you! You passed the first level." Her now annoying voice answers.

"The first level? Wait just a minute you said that if we made it to the park in under three minutes you would hand them over."

"No, no, no. You misunderstand I said 'play a game' most games would be boring if they only had one level so I made it interesting. Three levels you must pass. So that was level one. Get to the front of Senjoumens no Shoumengai's Super E-Mart in three minutes that is level two. Wait for further instructions there." The cursed brat on the other end finishes.

"Wait that is very far away." Ichigo complains.

"Well they might just die then. Later!"

They see the Super e-mart.

"We can still make it in time." Ishida encourages the group. But Danny, with his Yurei Tejun, wins. But he waits for the rest to arrive. The phone rings only for someone else to answer it.

"Hello?" the person asks.

Chad runs at him saying, "Excuse me I need to use the phone for a bit."

Ichigo catches the phone "Hello?"

"You guys lost the second level." The voice taunts.

"But wait we made it in time."

"Someone else picked up the phone." She explains "Okay you lose."

"I never heard about that little tidbit of information would have been extremely valuable." Ichigo complains.

"Aw I am sure they are going to die." She taunts. She hangs up on them.

"What do we do now? We lost our only lead." Danny asks crestfallen.

The phone rings again

"Hello?!" Ichigo answers the call.

"Just kidding they are fine."

"Then prove it! Let us hear their voices."

"I will let you hear their voices once you pass the third level. And this time it is..."

"WHAT!"

"You are the only one that heard that last one. So spill where is the last destination?" Tucker asks

"Urahara's Shop."

The sprinting group makes it to the shop in record time

"Tell us where is the phone two of our friends are in danger the kidnappers sent us here as the final place but we need to use the phone to contact them." The entire group cuts off whatever poor Jinta was going to say.

Urahara walks out holding a fan, "Why are you all in such a rush?"

"Two of our friends are in danger. The people that kidnapped them are using the phones of where ever we go to contact us about the next location." Ichigo explains.

"Well I have a phone in the back you could use."

The said phone rings. "Our bad but please let us use it." Danny persuades.

Ichigo once again beats them all to the punch line.

"Hello?"

"wow you guys actually made past the third level. And since you did I owe you all a big hear you go!"

"Ichigo help me!" Inoue shouts

"Danny I know you are there but please when you get here let me help kick their buts." Sam states, leaving little to nothing available for discussion, or negotiation.

"Come to Onee-chan's house at 8 o'clock and they might come back. Later"

Danny's hero complex near gives him another kick in the mental groin. "We have to do something.' This could easily be a trap so are we just going to barrel into this one head first and deal with the problems after?" Danny offers

"I agree with Danny lets go for it." Ichigo states.

_**To be continued...**_

Writer: I do admit that I took some poetic licence when putting down their lines but I will do my best to stick to the cannon of BLEACH. Also, Wraith will be off duty for a bit so now I get to do this stuff until he is in his right mind I will handle things here.

Now one thing that I did was make Danny's hero complex into a chibi version of Danny it resemble slightly the inner hollow that the Arrancar develop when they tear off their masks. Except that it is not evil it encourages him when he needs and motivates him when he needs it but most of the time it resorts to the "kick-him-in-huevos" strategy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven of: A Phantom Dumped in a Bucket of BLEACH.

Week three.

The rest of the day drawls on whilst they wait for eight o'clock. School ends and Dan joins the rest of them at Urahara's Shop. Dani also joins the groups she has nothing better to do so she may as well help them.

"How much longer?" Danny asks bored.

"Two hours." Dan responds just as bored

"well I could speed up time

No that would be worse.

"Why?"

"Well if you speed up time then we would have to rush to get there. I want to fiddle with my PDA." Tucker points out.

"Finally, a line you did not steal from someone else." Ishida congratulates.

"What I don't always steal lines." Tucker reactors like his honor was under attack.

"how much longer?"

"Five minutes less than the last time you asked" Ichigo says as he steps in to the conversation. Danny turns his attention to his blade he pulls out his sharpening kit and starts to sharpen his blade.

"Danny if you continue to sharpen it your sword will cut the scabbard." Tucker states.

"So anyone want a duel? I need something to do for two hours." Danny ask hopefully.

"Heck I want to see how much stronger you got for myself." Dan says as he forms a sword of ice in his hands.

"If you two want to fight then use the basement Dan phases through the floor as he decends he grabs Danny's ankle to speed things up.

Dan changes his form to the form he had before the battle with Tamashi.

Their sword clash Dan is just testing Danny's physical strength "so you can swing the sword."

"Who cares lets fight."

"Wow Danny you have changed."

"BANKAI!" Danny shouts.

Tamashi's true form manifests two feet wide and six feet tall and Danny just rests it on his shoulder.

Dan smiles sadistically finally you might be able to fight me without your ghostly wail."

Danny interrupts Dan by swinging for his head. "Who cares? Just fight or are you too chicken?"

Dan snarls in rage and charges "Yurei Tejun." Danny whispers and he vanishes and swings for Dan back. Dan jumps forward to avoid the cut he sidesteps the stab aimed for his heart only see that it is a ploy he ducks the following slash and then the overhand slash. Danny sweeps the six feet around him in a slash for his feet. Dan swings for Danny head as he jumps over his head to find Danny sword to the back of his neck.

"Well done Danny." He congratulates he ducks the cut that should have claimed his head only to realize the Danny lifted his sword instead of slashing.

"Yurei o Hikisaku." Danny commands as he swings the sword own Dan rolls to see Danny use another sweep attack this time with the added affects of Yurei o Hikisaku. Dan teleports out of the way for that attack.

"Munegaharisakeru Yurei Yari" Danny points his sword straight at Dan and pulls back and thrusts. (Tamashi: the translation is 'Rending ghost Spear' a variant on the Yurei o Hikisaku.)

"Hey, you two knuckleheads down there come up it is time for dinner." Jinta hollers down.

"Yes" Danny shouts as he rushes up the ladder.

"Maybe you have not changed at all." Dan states with a feeling of nostalgia.

"So after dinner we have half an hour to get to her house. We can walk there no need to run this time," Renji estimates.

They reach her house and ring the doorbell.

Inoue answers the door. "Hello? Oh, hi everybody. What's wrong?"

"You were kidnapped last night. we presumed."

"Are you ok?"

"What do you mean? No way was I kidnapped."

"You mean that you don't remember?" Chad asks jumping to the logical conclusion that she had her memory wipped.

Tamashi stirs a cup of hot chocolate in Danny's mind_ Wait a minute. Those portals were illusions. _He concludes. _They were made to look like the gates of H-E-double-hockey-sticks. They are just small swirling masses of energy made to look bigger and cool than what they are. But keep this to yourself, Eh? No need for you to ruin the surprise for the rest of them. Most likely Urahara is up to something most likely a test so don`t let them cheat off you, Eh?_

_One question. if you like the cold, why did you make yourself hot chocolate? _

_I like hot chocolate and if it is too hot out, I can't make hot chocolate._ Tamashi explains

_Oh, _Danny thinks in response.

_And also the only person that we know of that has the ability to wipe memories from other people is Urahara._ He deduces. _But shush do not spoil it ok?_

_I won't I want to see their faces when they find out for themselves._

The group wanders in no one noticing Danny victorious smirk.

"Should I go make some tea?" Inoue volunteers.

"Wait something is coming." Ishida morbidly states.

The lights go out soon after Ishida's comment.

"The door will not open!" Renji mentions after a few seconds of struggling with the door

Danny sees the signs of overshadowing on Inoue's face. The eye colour changing the behavioral pattern changes _OF COURSE IT DID! SHE IS FREAKING ATTACKING CHAD!_

_Don't let it get to your head this is all part of the plan remember as long as we are correct then we have nothing to worry about, Eh?_

"Inoue." Chad says even though she is choking him out from behind

"Do not worry about her. Just throw her off." The six foot orange haired strawberry orders.

"Wait she might simply be controlled." Ishida mentions one of the other possibilities.

"Well she might be overshadowed" Tucker suggests.

Danny closes his and focuses on Inoue her soul looks nearly the same as Dan. That means... "That is not her that is a mod soul with the ability to change forms at will. So right now it wants to look like Inoue."

"What ho? That is quite the observant friend you have." Whoever it really is says, as he shifts to his true form, "My name is Cloud."

_To be Continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve of: A Phantom dumped in a Bucket of BLEACH

Danny, Cloud, Renji, Ichigo and Ishida are playing cards

Danny: I wonder when the writer will update this story. Hit me.

Renji: *punches him in the face.*

Danny: What the heck was that for?! It means give me a card not punch me in the face!?

Renji: Well then you should have clarified that.

Danny: Oh so it's my fault that you punch me in the face for something you misunderstood?!

Renji: Yep.

Danny: Oh, ok just wanted to be clear on that.

Wraith: Finally he decided to update the story!

Writer: Don't blame me! No one was either heartless enough to say it sucked. No one either is jumping up and down. Only one has repeatedly reviewed. And she has posted five of the seven reviews. If I get no reviews you readers get no chapters yes these people were playing cards for the past week while I did not update so they are fine with continuing. But if any readers have a problem with me continuing, squeak up or forever hold thy silence. I know for a fact that people read this but I want reviews I I had one review for ever person that read this,I would write this one faster but I guess this is not that bad.

Wraith: I am surrounded by people who could talk the ears off a wall.

Danny: And people who could just cut them off.

Wraith: No, you would take down building. Not just the wall. Anyways it should be obvious to every one that thw writer only owns this plot and the Character designs. No one else will say this again. so with out further ado ON WITH THE ACTION

"And I am his associate Nova." A new voice announces as he descends.

Tamashi evidently is enjoying his hot chocolate _Hmm... Nova means new in Latin. but new what because Terra Nova means New Earth. Wait if he is a mod soul then there is one possibility that my previous estimate is correct this is Urahara's doing. _

"Good evening. My name is Rin Rin. Pleased to meet you!" the child says to the three stooges standing on the roof, one by the name of Strawberry-cough Ichigo, the next one by the name of Renegade, the final by the name Renji.

"Why the heck are you kidnapping our friends you pains in the rump?" Danny says act all enraged to try to hide the fact that he already has an idea of what is going on.

"It is called a game you overly serious person. C'mon loosen up will ya?"

"Losen up?! You are kidding right? You kidnapped my friends and you want me to LOOSEN UP?! I think not! Put up thy dukes thou villain! Ok why am I speaking Shake-spear?"

"It is not Shake-Spear it is Old English." Tamashi corrects aloud. (Tamashi: his name is actually spelled like that with the hyphen. William Shakespear is a different person.

"Ya two voices don't let it bother you." Danny dismisses their looks of Wednesday, Thursday, Friday!? (Contraction: WTF)

Danny's breath materializes and point to his left he look in time to see a black and white blur thinking fast he sidesteps the tackle and locks his arm out in front of him, clothes lining and sending it to the dirt.

"Dan you are on their side?" he stands back and whispers knowing that only Dan could hear him.

"Just a little fun ya know?" He returns the whisper tone.

"Are these Urahara's doings" Danny demands.

"Well I can't just tell you everything... it will take a bit more than that to convince me otherwise..."

"What happened? What changed"

"He installed something called a Bount detector." Dan accentuates

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Danny randomly asks

"You are on!" Dan shouts. Everyone sweatdrops when they watch as Dan and Renegade start playing Rock Paper Scissors.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" they simultaneously chant.

"Hey you cheated you changed your hand!" Danny accuses Dan.

"Hey I am an ex-villain here cheating is my nature!" Dan defends himself

"Just wait till I tell your girlfriend that."

"Your honour would not let you get half way there in trying to tell on me."

"Oh is that so?" Danny challenges him.

"Oh yes that is so!"

"Bah we are getting off-track."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" they chant again.

"Hey! Now you cheated you used Yurei Tejun to move fast enough for my eyes to miss it!"

(Wraith: Ready the palms and ready the face- bah you know the drill.)

"What?! No I did not!? You lie like a rug!"

"Cheater, cheater pumpkin eater!"

"Liar, lair pants on fire!"

(*A universal sound of palms hitting faces is heard.*)

"Ugh you imbeciles fight with your fists and not your words." Ichigo states.

"Just die, Danny."

"How did you know my name?"

"I have good sources. Namely those pathetic beings you call friends."

You bastard.

They betrayed you all they told us everything they know

Well that's a shame," Danny continues, "because I never tell anyone everything. Tell me, what do you really know about me, eh? Do you know that my sword is Soul Shredder? I know it does not look the part but bear with me the Shikai form much more closely represents Soul Shredder."

Tamashi states as he takes over, "And do you know that he has a multi-identity disorder, with me being the other person? There is one form beyond this one not necessary this situation."

"Well then what would be a necessary situation?"

"The return of Pariah Dark is one such scenario." Tamashi continues.

"The Ghost King?"

"The traitorous Ghost KNIGHT. I refuse to call that bastard king. He betrayed the one ghost who I called King. He will never be my king. Long before he came to power there was a kind and just king. This is also the time of some of the strongest warriors in the ghost zone being the shadow warriors. Pariah was the general of those warriors but he only wanted to get rid of them not lead them. By leading them to their death he could remove one of the only level of ghost that could possibly stop him. But a shadow warrior civilian gathered up their ectoplasm and gave it to the elder who focused it all into one new ghost. But that ghost is not important right now. But the point remains with the warriors out of the way he could lead the army to annihilate their civilians. But the other general caught on and refused because his vendetta appears unjustified in their eyes and the eyes of the current king. So to him the solution is kill the King and take his throne and crown. I stood my ground against the onslaught of ghosts killing them left and right. But it is not enough the only general to survive is Pariah Dark and his knight the Fright Knight. He in his first act as king sealed me into Soul Shredder. His second out of only three acts of being king did he accomplishes. He gathered his armies and led them against the shadow ghost fiefdom. I know this for though I was sealed in a sword I still saw what was going on around me. This last shadow warrior stood his ground as I did but against a much superior force to the one that I fought. His strength granted that he is in his natural realm is many times increased over what the Shadow Warriors that entrusted themselves to Pariah Dark. He gathered shadow energy to his body increasing his abilities immensely from his non-energized state. He apparently teleported to the back of the army but light had to catch up to him, thus it appeared that two of him took down that army one by one this fake version struck down the first army one by one. Unfortunately, Pariah had gather upwards of a thousand armies each numbering upwards of a thousand each. His final army alone was ten thousand strong. In total about twenty hundred thousand ghosts gathered to destroy that one fiefdom."

Tamashi recounts the tale of the Ghost King's rise to the throne.

"Before that warrior succeeded in sealing him away in the Casket of Foreversleep. He swore that he would subdue all other realms to his realm. Starting with the Soul Society. and the most ironic of all is that the 13 Observants, that claimed to seal Pariah dark, were and are still agents for Pariah Dark. for though the warrior was strong enough to seal Pariah away he was weak so the destroyed his sword and reforged it as chains. these chains are the only things holding back his rage and anger from vengeance. The final act by the King of the Ghost Zone was knighting this young warrior now his name returns to my memory... Wraith, in honor of his people. the Observants torture him with the knowledge that they will eventually will free Pariah Dark. They also keep a tight leash on Clockwork for fear that he will interfere with their plans."(Tamashi: I could go on and on. but the actual story needs to continue, eh?)

"Oh so that is the reason they stop him from meddling in their affairs." Dani puts two and two together (Dan: yes you all forgot she was there.)

A puff of blue breath leaves Renegade's mouth. Rocket start flying randomly hitting everything around them and not a single hair on their heads is charred.

"At long last I will have your pelt on my wall, Whelp."

Wraith: DUN Dun DUN!

Writer: I am back in the habit of leaving cliffhangers.

Tamashi: HOT CHOCOLATE! Please the nice girl who left all those nice reviews mentioned hot chocolate in one of her reviews.

Wraith: Oh great now he is going to continue whine and complain about it.

Writer:Next chapter is the reviewer special, but that one might take some time to get ready...

Review Response Section. Wraith and once again only one reviewer please yes that one is enough but the rest of you thousand who read this should drop a review the chapters might get longer if more of you want this series to continue.

Writer to Hunnybee07 of the Shadow: Hello again to you as well. I treat Vlad and Dan much worse in my general writing. I hate vlad because of his personality. He is such a pain in the ***. Dan and Pariah are only majorly seen in one episode each so you don't really know much about them but vlad? You bloody see him left and right. Practically once each episode. I hate the fact that he is always chasing Maddie even though she is married. Really I do not blame Desiree for hating some men. Not quite all men but certain men no problem. Also now that Tamashi picked up on the fact that you mentioned hot chocolate could you kindly give him some to shut him the heck up.


	13. The Reviewer Special

The Reviewer Special Episode

Writer: Anyways time to do a bit of a sideshow that slipped into my head. Well, I wish we had a stage.

Desiree: So you have wished it so it shall be.

*She summons a normal stage.*

Danny: Are there any traps that we should be aware of?

Desiree:*shrugs* I don't always make all my wishes double-edged, now do I?

Danny:*raises an eyebrow* Oh really?

Tamashi: Now we need three mikes.

Technus: Here you can borrow my totally hip and cool microphones!

Tamashi: Yurei o Hikisaku *draws a line straight up and shoves technus in* Sorry Technus but the writer sees no need for you here with Desiree already here.

*Wraith punches Tamashi in the back of his head*

Writer: I wish that technus is back here but that all he can do is run the sound system.

Desiree: So you have wished it... You know the rest.

Wraith: Wow three bleepin days on one chapter

Writer: Oh well so what is your point? That I can't work on a chapter for more than one day?

*Tamashi hilt-strikes Wraith upside the back of his head.*

Wraith: Sorry.

Writer: Now before the audience appears we need seats for them to sit in.

Desiree:*Summons five thousand seats.*

Wraith: *whistles* So few?

Writer: Shuddup. this story has only been read by a thousand people so she is being generous. Now of course this show needs an audience.

*Five thousand fans of Danny Phantom and BLEACH appear*

Random person in audience #2: So what's going on here?

Announcer: Welcome to the first official APDiaBoB Late Show. please welcome our resident Writer for without the insanity known as his mind none of this would have come into existence.

audience: a random person shouts.

Writer: One person?

Announcer: anyways moving on, please welcome the resident superhero-turned-Shinigami... the RENEGADE PHANTOM!

Danny: *steps forwards* Hey.

*The entire room burst out in cheers.*

Writer: Seriously?

Dan: Yep just because he is the hero.

Announcer: and now please welcome Hunnybee07 of the shadow!

Writer: *claps. No other response is made.* *Crickets start chirping* Seriously? No one else appreciates a good reviewer?

Hunnybee: *peeks out from curtain then walks out onstage* erm hi?

Writer: Hello. No need to be shy only about five thousand people here.

Wraith: I still think that that is too small of an audience.

Writer: Just go back to playing BlazBlue and Battlefield Bad Company and only come back when you are in a good mood. Oh and if you want something else to do go fight Kenpachi Zaraki.

Wraith:*slightly deranged smirk clouds over his expression* Ah fine I will be back later.

Writer: Anyway now with that small matter aside... Welcome to the show! it is good for a writer to know that someone cares enough to say something about the story.

Tamashi: You mentioned Hot Chocolate in one of you reviews... *standing stock still* MY PRECIOUS GIVE IT TO ME! *starts begging on his knees in front of her*

Hunnybee: *silently hands Tamashi hot chocolate*

Writer: Tamashi is not that bad. It is his ultimate weakness. Observe. *snatches the hot chocolate.* *threatens to take a sip*

Tamashi: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Writer:*returns the hot chocolate* And thus you have his ultimate weakness.

Tamashi: *whilst crying* I thought I lost you my precious!

Announcer before you all get sucked into the heartwarming-

Wraith:*teleports back in* Bah cut the melodramatic crap and get to the violence already!

Writer: I did not think I would need to do this but... *Pulls out a cellular and dials* Hello Darien could you kindly take Wraith outside and fight him for a bit? Thanks. * closes the cell phone*  
*A teenager wearing a dark grey trench coat, a matching fedora, blue jeans and a white shirt jumps through an open window and lands beside Wraith* Darien: You know, SHEILD will not appreciate me just running out like that. *says in a moderate depth of voice singsong tone.* But regardless the writer calls so I must go. *Cracks knuckles* lets go wraith *reaches back to grab a long thin ninjato* *slashes at Wraith* *they teleport out of there* Don't worry Darien is better equipped than the GiW for dealing with Wraith.

Hunnybee:*sweatdrops*. ...well that was, odd

Writer: *shrugs* Things have been worse for oddity in the past. For the most he works for SHIELD. This is relatively normal for both of them. But bringing him into this is bit of an odd move for myself. oh yeah while I am talking about the superhero genre I want to apologize for the statement I made about Danny Phantom and Teen Titans crossovers I like the idea but the execution of the idea could be better executed. Some pairs are too commonly done, that there is my beef with it right there. IF Danny is suffering from post traumatic stress he would not want someone who reminds him of his loss. I will stop my rant there. Anyways enough with the random! So what do you think of the story so far?

Hunnybee07: *Nods* its going great, You just need to keep going, I agree about the DP and teen titans crossovers though.

Writer: Thanks. And for a bit of FOREPLAY not spoilers for another major Fanfiction coming out after this one is finished, A general superhero crossover starring most of my ocs- except Tamashi since he is from an anime and not a superhero show. But other than that one exception many of my other ocs that you never see me write. *sweatdrops* (Perhaps I should go write some of them)

*Someone wearing a perfectly symmetrical suit walks in with three white half rings on his hair on the right side and none one the other side*(audience: huh who is that?)

Announcer: And the next guest we will be inviting is- wait he is already here DEATH THE KID! he comes all the way from Shibusen he is not own in any way by the writer he is from Soul Eater.

Kid: Well I did decide to come here unannounced. And yes I do come for Soul Eater.

Renegade: Correction the announcer caught up to your arrival thus you did come here announced

Kid: Who is she? * points at the guest star*

Writer: Hunnybee07 Of The Shadow

Kid: 7! Why seven? Say eight darn it. Seven is not symmetrical! Say eight! it is perfectly symmetrical you can divide eight in half vertically and horizontally and it would be still be perfectly symmetrical. It is physically impossible to divided seven in half symmetrically!

Hunnybee: Ok... *stares at Death the kid then at the writer* He's going to keep going on a large rant isn't he?

Writer: Don't mind him he is OCD with some of the symptoms of the perfectionist mindset but also under the arrangement symptoms. Not likely . He one of the crazier people. But be thankful it is not professor Frank N. Stein. If anyone wonders what the heck that I am talking go look it up you will find out rather fast what I mean.

Kid: I can not stand the asymmetrical tendencies of this place I will leave now before I get mad and shoot.

Writer: There see he left, anyways I think we have taken enough of her time i think we could let her get back to whatever she needs to write or work on. *applauses* what still only me? A tough crowd we got here. Nice having you on the show!

Hunnybee: It was nice being here! *exits stage*

Writer: Ok Deisre all these things can be returned. And once again a midnight release for a chapter. Very well but when introducing Characters you have no say in it! PLEASE WELCOME MY OWN ARRANCAR:-

Wraith: Explain and introduce him later today, okay? I say later because by the time this is posted it will be after midnight.

Writer: Till the light Fades and Shadow reigns, Writer out.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen of: A Phantom Dumped in a Bucket of BLEACH

Inmenso Pura Violencia is a bit philosophical at times wondering why Hollows attack souls and why Shinigami kill the hollows. He would rather hang back and not touch souls simply because the illusion of hunger is not real to him. He trained to overcome his need for souls because when he was first turn into a Hollow he accidentally killed and consumed his family at least to his mind he did not leave enough of them left for them to turn them into Hollows. He struggled with his mask wondering what his lot in life is before he settles on trying to remove his mask to defend a family that there are striking similarities to his first one. He succeeds in tearing away his mask and becoming an Arrancar thanks to Aizen but due to his nature he observes several things one they attack people and they consume souls and massacre the hollows for a meal. Thus, he abandons Aizen when he predicts the captains coming to Hueco Mundo knowing that if he stays he will die. Rash and violent not stupid. Thus, he left and made it his self-appointed duty to fight Hollows and defend his wards.

Staying in the human world indefinitely, his attachment to the family grows when the little girl in the family calls him a guardian angel with bat wings and a sword. She can see him and what he fights, because, on his first day, the Hollow bit her but he saves her before the Hollow could finish its meal; thus the amount of Reiatsu that slipped in to her system causes her to see spirits. Because they cannot see him or that which he fights, the rest of the family says, "She has quite the imagination,"in response to the tales of the guardian angel with bat wings and a sword fighting the monsters. He stands outside the door to the house guarding her and the rest of the family the rest of the family plays along with her game and places a chair and a plate of food in front of the 'imaginary' friend. The rather quite inexplicable mystery at the end of the meal is why nothing stays on the plate. The plate gets to the table with food on it and goes back with nothing on it. No one sat there and the dog did not touch it, so where did the food go? The girl relays to the family "He says the food is great." when he finishes the meal. He feels honour bound to protect the family. Violencia either sits in the vehicle or uses sonido to run alongside the vehicle.

This family reminds him of his old one that is why he insists on protecting them, one day he picks up a book and lies down on a couch in the family's living room. The mother walks down the stairs to see a floating book, she turns right around and walks up the stair and starts to talk to her husband about calling in an exorcist to get rid of the 'evil spirit'. The exorcist does not amuse the Espada level Arrancar when he sees her talking about vanquishing the evil manifestations of post-human conscious. He just shakes his head goes back to reading his book. The medium walking throughout the house searching for his presence, when he is just lying on the couch reading a book she walks up stairs in to the living room to see the Arrancar reading a book but completely writes him off as human. Because although she can see them she is looking for a presence and he has completely masked his presence from everyone in the building and the town, only revealing himself to the little girl. Said little girl walks up to the medium and asks, "Whatcha doin'?" in a childish tone (writer: NO! Just... No... he is not a pedophile! Carry on!)

"Well I am looking for a spiritual presence a malicious one at that." She informs the child

"What is malicus mean?" the child asks a look of pure innocence

"Dangerous threatening on not friendly at all."

"Well there is a spirit here... But he is friendly and not dangerous to anyone in this house at all!"

At dinner, he sits down and starts snickering at the mention of the evil 'spirit'. He picks up the book from before knowing that the medium can see him and the little girl as well he starts swinging this book back 'n' forth at the table and the rest of the family notices and panics. "there it is the floating book!"

The medium looks the Arrancar turned Guardian Angel with a sword, who is now nearly doubled over in laughter. She ask him "What's so funny

"They can't see souls."

"What do you mean they can't see souls!?"

"Exactly, that. I am the one you are looking for."

"Oh,' she whispers flabbergasted that he is not human "Well then, why are you here?"

"This family reminds me of my old one. My natural family die in a car crash that I survived. A hollow attacked the vehicle" he holds up his hand to silence her question, "A Hollow is a soul corrupted to darkness. The Hollow retreats, wounded before it could get my family's souls. Wounded not dead. It Came back later and got me when I was alone Hollows eat souls and the souls they eat unless nothing remains of them the meal will come back as a Hollow. I did. My family thanks to my gluttony did not return as hollows but I was miserable knowing that it was me that killed them. Thus I struggled against my mask and thanks to a very generous job offer what I was paid was removal of my mask Making me into an Arrancar this state that you see me in now as to why I am here is because this family is very similar to the one that... I... killed, regardless if I am not wanted here then I take my leave." He stands and heads to the door.

The little child "but where are you going Mr. Guardian Angel."

"My name is Inmenso Pura Violencia. Not Mr. Guardian Angel."

"Well if you are leaving then I will as well!"

"No! You are human not a supernatural being. Listen I knew that one day I would have to leave. You know why?" He drops down to her height "Those things I fight are actually drawn to my strength so in order to keep you and your family safe I need to leave so this in the end is best for your whole family. And no, there will be no further debate on this. And besides, I am fifty years older than you are! I don't want people thinking I am weird, taking a little human girl everywhere I go! So since I do care for your family I set up a barrier of self sustaining energy to prevent the monsters from getting you." He rises from his crouch and walks out of the house smiling back at her. "Do not just grow up too fast. Enjoy the path of life you walk! The afterlife is actually very boring! So do not die young! Adios." He advises just before he vanishes in sonido.

_I needed to... the shield will keep them safe... _He assures himself. Landing a month later outside of Karakura Town due to the high concentration of spirit energy there, he draws his sword after seeing a hollow. Using Sonido to catch up with it he see a group of people just sitting around one looks like a Shinigami on is wearing a red trench coat with a huge sword on his back same goes for the first guy. _Hmm... _He muses, _two huge swords what are the odds that one might be a Bankai._ He fires a Cero striking the Hollow dead in one shot.

He lands in front of them asking, "Why are you just sitting on a roof?"

"Well we are waiting for the writer to update the story."

"I think this chapter counts as an update."

"Oh so where were we?"

"Uh I don't know. It was more than a week since the last chapter so how about you just give us those two back and we call it even?"

"Good point well here you go!" Orihime Inoue lands and Sam face plants beside her "Oh and by the one of these two is a fake find out by lunch tomorrow or I don't know what might happen to your classmates. Ja ne!" She disappears with the other two into the portal

"Now let's just go home for now and sleep."

The foresightful Espada shrugs "I'll go sleep in a tree" he vanishes in Sonido to land in the park he runs up the tree using sonido-improved movement. He tunes out the world around him drifting to the realm of dreams...

His old family's house blew up flames cast into the night sky the wail of fire trucks as they arrive to attempt to quell the blaze "Where are you, Guardian Angel?" a small voice calls out.

He startles out of his sleep and tree landing on the ground headfirst looks up from his spot on the ground to see the little girl and her family standing on the sidewalk in the sun. She turns and sees him and waves not saying word. He jumps up behind and smiling he walks beside her. Ear splitting howl echoes across the town reaching both his ear due in part to his Sonido improved hearing and to a second set the trained and on the ready ears of a substitute Shinigami, also registering on the thirds soul-radar. Thus, the three beings either or both knew where it is, that it exists, and that the Hollow needs to die. They drawing their respective weapons and rush forth to the epicentre of the disturbance just to see a figure obscured by sand call out "Tormenta de Arena, despedazar la el idiota tropezando con" (Tamashi:*drinking his hot chocolate very slowly.* And the translation is... "Storm of Sand, tear asunder the idiot stumbling through.)

And with that, the being vanishes; leaving two wonderstruck Shinigami and one wonderstruck Arrancar to stew over him.

Writer: I think I will leave it there hope you like the OC but I have a funny little side story to write. First Note the being I mentioned is not an OC I will leave it as 'it' for now. Second Note: I am strategically delaying Aizen's betrayal for a bit. Any ways this little side series is... How the Arrancar Earn a Living! Because hey if Hanataro can handle working at a grocery store then I think the Espada could hold on to a job for a while! Or not! Any way it goes this WILL influence the story slightly no telling how though... Evil spirits! BWU WA HA HA HA HA HA! Anyways the first endeavor: A Mexican restaurant!

At the Las Noches Mexican restaurant in Karakura...

Ichigo, Renji, Renegade, Uryu and Violencia sit down for what recently may be called a rarity, a peaceful meal.

Waiter: *in white robes with black hair and teal eyes with similar colored markings running down from his eyes one from the middle of each eye. Nametag says Ulquiorra Cifer.** asks in a monotonous voice* What can I get for you?

Uryu: A Gillian Tortilla please and thank you.

Renji: I'll have an Aizen Burrito.

Renegade: May I have the Los Noches Nachos?

Ichigo: I would like a Menos Grande Taco please.

Violencia: a Hueco Mundo Cantina Bowl please.

Waiter:*jots down the orders.* Anything to drink?

Uryu: Water please

Ichigo: I will have a soda, please.

Renji: Same here

Violencia: Coca Cola please.

Renegade: Pop please. (Writer: That's right because it is pop not soda. Soda tastes horrible. And remember, he is CANADIAN! And in Canada it is POP not SODA! CANADA FTW!)

Ember: *Flies in randomly.* No! you are supposed to listen to rock!*flies out*

Waiter:*Jots down the drinks*And that is all?

Ichigo: Yes.

Waiter: The total comes to $40.

*Each one pulls out their wallets and hands over the ten dollars necessary to pay for the meal.*

Waiter: Thank you. Teir, one more of everything.

*A few minute later the food come out ready*

Renji: This food is great!

Renegade: These nachos are great! So was I wrong to suggest this restaurant?

Ichigo: It is certainly better than Orihime's cooking. No offense to her.

The rest of the meal finishes in comfortable silence

Renji : Well we need to patrol the city and deal with the hollows so time to leave.

No argument is made to that point but Violencia once out of earshot of Kurosaki and the others bursts out laughing knowing What the just ate was spinoff of Hueco Mundo and that all the other are completely unaware.

Writer: Got one more, funny side for you due to the surviving members of Twilight. You know the drill when it comes to me and Twilight only this one with slight hints at homosexuality, on top of the explicit destruction of them thus the following section is rated is rated M so you can just scroll down to the bottom that way you will miss the majority of it.

Writer*thinks*I need to do something about the surviving members of Twilight. I think I will do this.* asks aloud* Orihime could you kindly bring back that pile of goo known as Edward, just before we kill him again? Thanks.

Orihime *Is pulled off stage marking her exit*

Edward: where am I?

Writer: The place of which you will die; AGAIN! Now could some go get Jacob and drag him in here?

Chad: *dragging behind him the struggling form of a bag.* Here you go.

Jacob: *stands up*Where am I?

Writer: You and Edward are volentold to join this talk show. Now the first question we all know about your feelings about Bella. But what do you have to say on your relationship before she got in the way?

Edward: What are you talking about? *blushing ever so slightly*

Writer: Why else would you 8points at Edward* leave for so many 'meetings' if they are not for 'seeing' him?*points at Jacob*

Edward: *blushing a bit more now as he tries to find a way out of the sexuality trap that he dug himself into* Umm...

Writer: That is what I thought! Observes the following set of dialogs:

Edward in an embrace with Bella: Bella I love you so much my Dear!

Bella: I know you do!

Jacob: But Bella no I love you more!

*End Scene*

Writer: Now the second one:

Edward while in an embrace with Jacob: Jacob I love you so much my Dear!

Jacob: I know you do! But I love you more!

*End Scene*

Writer: See! Even without Bella in the way you two still love each other don't you? Good thing I have Jiro right here to deal with you two! (By the way: I mean no offense to gays; But my philosophy on that matter is it is your life not mine.)

Jiro: I will not use my sword for this because the likes of you should not have the honor of seeing my blade

Edward: *embraces Jacob* Well it appears this is the end my love!

Jacob: Why would it have to be the end my dear? For with our everlasting love we will survive!

Jiro: *grabs Edwards head crushing it in his grasp killing him instantly AGAIN!* One down.

Jacob: Howls signaling the rest of the pack.*

*They jump in through the window just to fall under jiro's hidehand sending them to the ground.

Jiro: *jumps and lands on Jacob's head crushing it beneath his boots the rest of the pack tries to jump him just before him simply closes his hand crushing all their heads in one go using again his hidehand ability.* That is that with them dies the most pathetic excuse for werewolves. Now Cain Warlock can rest a bit easier.

Writer: The M rated section is over now and... PLEASE REVIEW it encourages me to move faster!

Ulquiorra: Why did you make me be a waiter?

Writer: Well every one of the Espada have to help out in some form or another. Could have made you the grocery boy!

Ulquiorra: No I am fine with being a waiter.

Wraith: And now the reviewer response section!

Writer to Hunnybee07:*helps off of the ground* Yeah and I was worried I would offend you with that section. Oh well... lets see who next to bash in the next installment? Oh and on a side not e do you think I might be going a little overboard on adding my Original Characters? Just wonder if it came of that way.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen of: A Phantom dumped into a bucket of BLEACH

*The third opening to bleach plays*

Writer: Heck I just saw the epicness that are the Arrancar! No choice but to keep writing! By the way I am going to speed up the pace for this Arc because I want to get to the Arrancar Arc. Plus I love writing that Arrancar OC of mine just the fact of his motivation is the exact opposite that of the Hollows and the other Arrancar.

Violencia: So, why am I so close to overpowered?

Writer: Actually, you don't need to use the Destruccion function of your Zanpakuto very often. And also your Cero cost significantly more than normal ones so you can only use them every so often. They also may be rather strong due to how much they cost, that and the charge time it can be an instant release but it will be significantly weaker than a charged one and a charged one costs again significantly more.

Violencia: Next one. Why do I feel it is necessary to protect that family?

Writer: Your guilty conscious over what happened to your family and the similarities are there and these parallels persuaded you to guard them specifically.

Violencia: Next logical question. Why did I leave?

Writer: You know you can't fully restrain your hollow energies so your own energy is pouring in to the bite wound on her shoulder slowly turning her into an Arrancar so that is the reason behind that.

Violencia: That fact I would have been appreciated knowing sooner. But the philosopher in me is wondering why it would be illegal to give Shinigami powers to a human?

Writer: Well, Shinigami powers are the powers of the dead so basically it would kill the humans if one were to shift these powers to a human. And murder of humans is not supported, but if they could brush it off as them simply being nonhuman they will and then kill them off. Case in point the Bount and the Quincy. And I would bet that the hollows were created; quite on accident, by the Science Division and they became the entire Seireitei's problem. So now, the Shinigami's duties are to contain their problematic creation.

Ichigo: Why the heck don't you just cut to the action?

Writer: Because I want to write. If I just cut things out, I will have less to write.

The group of about eleven teens gather outside the school. Violencia (He talked Urahara into making a Gigai for himself), Renji, Ichigo, Renegade, Johnny, Valerie, Dan, Sam, Orihime, Chad, Uryu Ishida, and Dani are present and accounted for.

Intrigued by what the rest of them claim the little girl said, Valerie asks, "So who is the fake do you figure?"

Danny deep in thought for a second snaps his fingers "I know how we could rule out a few people. Simply by what they eat."

He runs off to the cafeteria comes back with two burgers on one tray and two salads on the other. "Here we go. Sam and Tucker grab one of theses and eat it!"

Tucker goes straight to the burger. Sam falters for a second over the salad but she grabs the burger instead. Danny smiles with the look of 'Busted!' plastered on his face. "You are the fake!" he says pointing at Sam, a look of complete shock on her face. "But how?"

"She would not have touched meat for the life of her. And you like meat don't you, Cloud?"

Morphing his figure, Cloud responds "Yes I do but now you must save her and him."

"But why?" Ichigo asks.

"He is an illusion. You know if you could have figured out the he is an illusion I would have settled for that as well." He sighs, "But just as well you found me out at the same time. See you all; later!"

He vanishes along with the illusion Chad.

Violencia, pondering various things, muses aloud, "I wonder what their motives are... Why did they capture our friends just to return them to us after a bit? If they were truly evil, they would not have returned them to us without a fight. But now it looks one is coming regardless... such meaningless violence."

Danny points out, "Yeah, it is but that has to be our nature. We must fight to protect those close to us."

Violencia nods in respect for that response. His thoughts show doubt, _But why do we all have to fight we are not truly enemies of theirs. If they show us such mercy. So what are your motives?_ He walks back to Urahara Shop to hear a young girl talk to Urahara "They have no clue what we are planning. They can do nothing about it."

Urahara, returns in banter, "But I would not count them out as hopeless. They are rather resourceful they are better than you suspect. The one in the red trench coat is beyond what you may suspect he fought very clever enemies not to long ago so he has experience in dealing with evil plans. So watch out for him. And that other one in the white robes he will be incredible hard to best in a fight. His skin can deflect Zanpakuto. And before you ask, I fought him for bit as a part of training. I managed to land a blow just for it to deflect off his skin. And he does not even blink in the face of pain. He is fearless so you might want to reassess him."

The Arrancar nearly laughs realizing what he just heard. _But I think I will keep it to myself,_ he decides since it would not be any fun what so ever to give this information away. Grinning he whilst using Sonido vanishes from his viewpoint to just down the street, letting some of his energy signal show just so that Urahara knows he is coming.

He walks into the store whoever he was talking to is gone. He asks Urahara, "So how am I supposed to exit this body in a fight?"

"Well, you will need a glove like this one." He holds up a glove with what looks similar o a burning skull on the back, he grabs the Torn-away and shoves the spirit form out of the body letting the body fall.

The Arrancar replaces his body back, but now he moves into business mode "How much?"

"Well I do owe you for defending the shop and working here for a bit so I suppose it can be yours but your paycheck will not be valid till next month."

"Fair enough." He pockets the glove. He starts to leave.

Urahara stops him by saying "You might want to watch your back from now on. You might be the next victim."

Grinning corresponding to a fight loving Shinigami, he states "My skills will be enough. They will not take me. Dead or alive!"

(Writer: I was going to stop here but I think I just got in the mood so here I go let's see how far this chapter goes!)

Using Sonido, he scours the town for the rest of the group, he comes across the park, and they are all resting there waiting for something to happen. So he lands stopping his Sonido "What is it that you are so down over."

"Sam and Chad are not here so we are feeling down" Orihime explains.

Renegade steps up "Well why not go look for them?"

Orihime points out, "But we don't where to start..."

Valerie asks "Well why do we start by talking to Urahara?"

Danny, surprised by her sudden flash of wisdom, voices, "I almost forgot you talk."

Valerie glowers at Renegade giving him the evil eye.

Ichigo points out, "no you are glaring the wrong way," his eyes steel themselves and set their glare upon Renegade who notes the scathing eye-cannons pointing at him. He response is a subconscious shiver up his spine.

Valerie sees the steel eyes and; somehow, replicates the eyes giving by Ichigo. However, and indeed, these second set of Daggers pointed at him set him off. Renegade nonchalantly takes a step back. The Eyes of All Evil advance

Violencia to the rescue! He puts forth, "However, and nonetheless, her insight seems like an excellent place to start."

The Eyes of All Evil deactivate, closing themselves for the time being, and the normal look reappearing in the user's eyes.

(Writer: I had fun with that scene. Hey being in an impromptu drama class helps.)

A Hollow appears with a small disk in his hands The Ishida recognizes the disk as Hollow bait. If it breaks, thousands of Hollows will flock to that place. The hollow snaps it and now Hollows start flocking through Gargantas to get the bait.

(Writer: * brings up YouTube**searches* Ah ha! Here it is! *Plays Metal Gear Solid Rising: Revengeance - All OST [Platinum Mix]*)

Ichigo pulls out his Shikai.

Renegade pulls out his Resurracion-like Bankai.

Renji evokes his blade in to action.

Kon just sits down pouting as the rest of the group pulverizes the Hollows

Violencia cracks his knuckles and charges at the Hollows a war cry echoing after him, charging a Cero blasting the first one he sees crushing the next one in his hand punching the third one. He kicks one in the mask using Sonido he vanishes dodging and attack slashing through that Hollow's mask. Charging a Cero in his finger, he fires it point black into a Hollow's mask. He flips over the next Hollow stabbing it through the mask from behind. He calls forth "Abrir los Ojos, Angel de la Muerte." His cape splits up the middle changing into bat-like wings bleached white. His mask that once was a headband loosens slightly and starts floating above his head like a halo. The black X on his chest thins out and runs down his sleeve, akin to how circuits look abrupt right angles and all sharp angles no curves. He, using Sonido, dodges and slashes at the various Hollows attacking him. He starts to release his Reiatsu and a huge suppressive force smothers his enemies but spares his allies. He slashes the immobile Hollows killing them left and right they start to struggle to get away from the Espada strength Arrancar but the Tear-away struck down them before they could escape.

Ichigo enters Bankai, his signature "Getsuga Tensho!" following. He starts slashing them down left and right. His speed, greatly improved from his Shikai release, almost equals the Sonido employed by the Arrancar. His own energy rips apart the Hollows striking them and tearing them apart killing them. He speed confounding the hollows as they try to strike the moving black blur with a sword ending them left and right. He struggles to stop his mask from forming on his face _Darn it can't the Hollow half of Zangetsu stay quiet for ONE BATTLE? _He asks pleadingly.

_Nope king I cannot, _The hollow version states.

Renji whips the Shikai around his head striking any hollows that come in to range of the whip-like Shikai. Wrapping Zabimaru around a Hollow, pulling on the handle to crush it in the coils of his sword he dispatches some but the semi-whip-like style of Zabimaru allows him much greater combo potential.

Tucker manifests his gun as a minigun firing like a maniac at any hollows he sees and are dumb enough not to move. This hail of energy disrupts any movement towards him nearly stopping it all.

Valerie activates her Anti-spiritual suit shooting Hollows left and right, slashing others when they tried to get too close to her. She opens her Eyes of All Evil, the Hollows stop trying to avoid her scared powerless before this Greater Evil, "We are not worthy! We are not worthy!" They bow before her eyes "Good; now, I will tell you this but once; get over there and HELP THEM! GO! Unless you would RATHER DIE!"

"Yes queen!" the hollows shout, scrambling to escape the wrath of their queen. "Good." their queen approves

(Writer: Who knew she could be so evil?)

Orihime calls out "Santen Kesshun!" Her shield forms around her to protect herself. The hollows avoid her knowing that they will not get her.

Chad's arm armour forms he fires a blast of energy at the Hollows. He punches Hollows crushing masks and the heads alike. He fires his blasts of energy occasionally to avoid using too much energy in one go. Using his natural strength to fight, instead of his energy attacks, those might drain him of energy.

Johnny gets in on the action, "Schatten, ANGRIFF!" His Shadow flies out from under him and starts attacking Hollows. Punching and kicking destroying Hollows left and right. It flips over the next one putting its foot through the hollows mask with an attack from behind. Launching an orb of black energy at a hollow it uses that distraction to fly underground and grabs the Hollows feet dragging the hollow in tangible through the ground up to its mask. It rises from the ground and blasts the Hollow's face off.

They attack dealing death over and over to the Hollows that try to attack them. With the battle dragging on, Ichigo wonders, _Why were there not this many hollows last time this happened?_

His Zanpakuto responds, _Well, this time there is a greater concentration of energy here so more targets equals more Hollows._

Evening approaches, at the same time as the hollows start dissipating and stop attacking the group of exhausted hollow fighter collapse to the ground tired from the fighting. Only the Arrancar, the two Shinigami, and of course Renegade, are still standing the rest are pretty well exhausted. Thus, they sit down on the banks to the river. With the exception of Renji, Violencia and Renegade who remain standing. "How do we find them? How we know they will be fine?"

Renji points out, "Well so far they followed the rules it would be safe to assume they will continue to.'

Renegade follows with "Never assume. It makes an ass out of you and me." (Writer: there is his freebie.)

Violencia still mulling over the enemies motives. _Why would they follow the rules so closely?_ He stews further, _If they know how deep a blow striking down our friends would be then why haven't they? _Continuing his musings, _are they trying to give us a chance and why are they with Urahara? That is it! They are mostly likely akin to Kon. They are mod souls. How else could they have Urahara' phone number? And they follow the rules because Urahara wants them to and they want to obey the orders because he orders them to obey the guidelines. But this could be valuable Blackmail later so I will keep it to myself. _

Kon yells "Well they may be mod souls but they are making us look like idiots"

Renji "Well they would not have to do much to make YOU look like a baka!"

Ichigo asks "So Inoue, do you remember anything that happened during your kidnapping?"

Orihime thinks for but asecond as she voices "Well I do remember a tea party."

Ishida asks a bit incredulously, "A tea party?"

"Yes and they had traditional treats."

Ichgo just says "Inoue that is enough."

Renji, trying to put two and one together to come up with four, connects the dots, "First we cannot get in contact with Urahara and then Yoruichi's appearance this afternoon… Just what is going on here?"

Kon asks "Hey are you listening to me!? I am their senpai after all!"

Ichigo hollers "URUSAI!" as he pound the lions head into the ground.

"What I really can't understand is why they set up such fixed games." Ishida states

Tucker points out, "This whole mystery is full of things we do not understand."

Ichigo heads off on a rant again, "AND THERE YOU GO AGAIN STEALING PEOPLE'S LINES!"

_The scene shifts to Soul Society…_

Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto are discussing various things "So Captain Soi-Fon is in the Human World?"

Matsumoto confirms, "Yeah, it appears just before we cut all transmissions she headed over that way by herself."

Toshiro inquires "Without any guards? Are you sure of this?"

"Yeah Omaeda said so. I wonder what is going on?" She asks, curiosity boiling over.

'The great Shinouin Yoruichi and Captain Ukitake are working together leave them alone but it comes to my attention. How did you receive this information? If to my understanding today is paperwork day then you should have been here doing it.

"Well you see I went out for a bit and I happened to run into him." She states blushing knowing what the future holds at the moment.

"Just a bit? Then I wonder what those mountains of paperwork are doing under the sofa?"

He looks down for just a second before looking up and Matsumoto in nowhere to be seen.

"MATSUMOTO!" The group on earth hears all the way across a dimension.

Abruptly being rather rude for nonliving things fireworks fly off in to the sky. Exploding somehow not destroying the message it is meant to bring. Ichigo catches the piece of paper and reads 'The portal will be destroyed within thirty minutes.'

Renegadel, bewildered and thrown through a loop by this message, asks, "What does that mean there is not a portal nearby so what could they be talking about?"

Renji points up in the sky, "THAT WOULD COUNT AS A PORTAL! There is no way it could be that big it has to be another illusion."

Ichigo throws out "Well regardless the portal is opening!"

"Well how many are we gonna send in? Because I want at least a fight not something completely to easy."

"Well I figure Ichigo, Renji, Renegade, and Violencia should be enough for dealing with them after all. Pursuing only three with eleven would be too easy." Valerie pauses for a second to catch her breath "And plus I think we humans should sleep for a bit we are not like souls sp we need sleep."

The other full humans in the group agree so they head off to their respective residential quarters.

The four assigned to the mission walk into the portal and arrive in the other side just to be greeted by four standing at the top of the hill with Chad tied to a stake behind them "Took you long enough." The one wearing the long blue and red scarves wrapped around his head laughs.

(Writer: End Chapter! So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW I NEED THE REVIEWS. By the way I do not own the rights to the soundtrack I mentioned, but I love it and it is what I wrote most of this chapter while listening to it. So see you tomorrow.)

*First ending song to BLEACH plays.*


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen of: A Phantom Dumped in a Bucket of BLEACH

QUOTE OF THE DAY : (Yujin Kariya to Ichigo): "I am sane, it is the world that is crazy."

(Writer: this is the second major edit to the story I removed the Twilight bashing. But it will be remade into its own story later.)

The Arrival of the Bount

Tier: *turns to the camera* Oh sorry about the wait. The Writer has suddenly and inexplicably gained a plot bunny infestation.

Writer: I am not infested by plot bunnies!

Tier: Ya right f you truely are not infested we would all ready by at the Arrancar Arc

Renji, Ichigo, Violencia, Renegade, and their four foes:*sitting down eating (the bag from which they took the food out of is marked as Las Noches.)*

Violencia: *leans back* This has gotten boring. How long have we just been sitting here for? And what is your name anyway? *points at the scarf wearing person(darn that just sounds so cheesy.)*

Mystery guy: Samuel

Writer: I never thought I would say this but one of Twilight's MIGHT just live through the massacre. Which one is up to me, wait till the end to find out! Anyways, this might spoil a bit for the Bount Arc for those of us who did not quite finish it, but the deaths will not be canon. (I skipped to the next Arc, so this will be new territory for me). This is going to be a lot different from the series. In fact, this is where this story starts diverging from the cannon. And has anyone ever wondered why Ichigo did not get Sode no Shirayuki instead of Zangetsu?

Ichigo: Yeah because if she gave me HER power then why did I get Zangetsu and not Shirayuki?

Zangetsu:*raises an eyebrow in amusement.* Would you rather have her than me?

Ichigo:*Blushes and stammering slightly.* Uh um I am not sure how to respond to that insinuation.

Writer: It could be arranged Ichigo. But we are getting off topic.

Violencia: You mean this was not just a mindless drabble from the get go? *arches a brow*

Writer: Well I did have a purpose so if anyone else has anything to add speak up.

Jiro: Evidently, I need a slightly longer of a break than what I first imagined...

Writer: Well I have a solution that might please everyone. *Writes down the idea on to the paper that miraculously happens to be there and hands it to Jiro*

Jiro: Hmm… very well. It might also help me sleep easier.

Writer: By the way sorry for the overly long author's notes, they are, actually, where most of the character interaction comes in because they do not often speak when fighting, and fighting is the whole point of this story. *Smirks* Let's get back into the action!

Lirin claps "Well done for making it here! Now it is time for the special Stage! The time limit is Infinite! There are four combatants: myself, Cloud, Nova And Samuel."

Renegade and this newly announced Samuel leap into the air sword clashing and sparking screeching from continual slashes and attacks. "Why do you work for them?"

"He is the only being who could repair the damage done to me." He asserts. _Samuel acknowledges some sort of indebted to them why and who is this 'he'? _Danny muses

_Well you should know that Renegade, Eh? It is Urahara that genius of the Twelfth and Third Division's could figure out heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet. _Tamashi replies

_Since when did you become an expert on thermonuclear-astrophysics? _Danny banters back

_There was a briefing package. Seriously, am I the only one that did their homework? _Tamashi woefully mourns.

_Ha ha. Very funny Tamashi. _Danny nearly facepalms at his Zanpakuto but remembers he is still mostly in the physical world.

_Hey, I do my best! _Tamashi replies.

The three Shinigami and one Arrancar fight their Mod Soul enemies. Time is passing all they have to prove this is the sand filling Chad's human-sized hourglass.

"Pesquisa" Violencia activates the ability of the same name and focuses on the blue flame of the Mod Soul nullifying her illusions. Lirin jumps back from Violencia's slashes. "I surprised you, Mod Soul?" Violencia laughs, "I am not a Shinigami I have way around illusions."

Lirin jumps back even further and shouts "Nova!"

Renji smirks "I think your friend needs your help. You might as well go help. I will not mind having to fight no one," fifteen of himself surround him, thanks to Lirin's illusions, "Oh crud!"

"You have my thanks" Nova vanishes using his teleportation, and appears by Lirin. "What is it?"

"You are the only one with a proper weapon. And I don't think he wants to fight a little girl with no weapon."

"Indeed, no point in fighting you. I can bypass illusions. You can teleport. That might make things difficult for me."

Violencia inspired by Kido tries to focus his Cero into a different shape "Destructivos Arrancar Artes Número Novent y Nueve: Cero Crucificción!" This creates in front of him a cross; generated from his cero energy. He starts charging more energy. The more energy charged into the cross the larger the cross, and the more shielding capability therein. "Cero Detonacion!" the energy explodes and rips the battlefield asunder cast various combatants in directions away from the blast. A chunk of rock flies and smashes the hourglass of Chad's imprisonment. Violencia strolls forward, lifts his Katana; and dices the rope shredding the pole.

"Well done, but now you must escape." Lirin challenges.

Urahara walking out through the mist orders, "Lirin that is enough they met your original requirements."

"But Urahara-"

"You orders are to test them. No more testing, they passed. Besides we have more pressing matters to deal with," Urahara walks over to the ladder "Everybody upstairs I have some videos to show you. They are new set of foes! And get over it you all will be working together."

"Wait! You can't expect us to just start working with them! They kidnapped our friends!" Ichigo shouts.

"I know it is hard to understand but if we do not move quickly many will die! One then thousands more will die." Urahara orders, for once showing a concern for the general public (most likely just to keep potential customers alive). "And if the writer is insinuating that my own objectives are just for money he is dead wrong. Creatures known as Bounts drink souls to fuel their immortality."

"Like Jonny drinking Ectoplasm. Because he is the ghost of a bount."

"I heard my name so I might as well just show up," Jonny 13 appears and lands next to Urahara.

"Oh good I have special training for you!"

"What's the training?"

"It has to do with your Doll. There is one thing you might not be aware of and it is thus: you Doll is very similar to a Zanpakuto. So what I want to train you in how to change it from a Doll to a Zanpakuto."

"How are we going to do that?" Johnny asks bewildered.

"I do not know but we will have to wait for the next chapter to find out." Urahara explains.

Schatten manifests beside Johnny, Schatten and John walk off to train.

"Violencia you are one of the strongest here."

"What how can he be?"

"His Reiatsu is easily Taicho level."

"No chance in Heck!"

"Do you want to find out?" Violencia smiles.

"Yes! I will fight you to prove that you are NOT the strongest here!" Ichigo shouts."BANKAI!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Writer: I LIVE!

Danny: Yes we can all see that.

Writer:Anyways until next.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen of: A Phantom Dumped in a Bucket of BLEACH

The Anti-Bount Combat

Writer: Welcome back to the show. Time for you to find out what will happen to the Bounts!

Danny: Sure rub it into our faces and the readers that you know what will happen!

Writer: I will pretend I did not hear that. The Fullbringer Arc will not happen; in their stead, I have my own enemies in mind. All I will say is Custodi Mortem, Mortem ex Mortuis and not this book. I will prevent you from hearing Tamashi's translation until I am ready to bring them into the story.

Danny: You want to taunt all of us even further do you, eh?

(Writer used taunt. It is super effective!) Writer: Yep, I need to build suspense. Who are they? What are their goals? Will any survive their wrath? Only I will ever know! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Renji: QUIT RUBBING IT IN!

Writer: Make me.

Renji: HOWL, ZABIMARU.

Writer: Ya know no one ever asked how I kill people who I dislike. *He pulls out the Death Note*. This notebook here will let me kill anyone whosoever I may choose in whatever way I choose.

Renji: You forget. It does not work on Shinigami.

Writer: Crud, good point you have there.

Renji: Bankai! *nothing happens* *He slaps himself across his face*. Why did I do that?

Writer: No, you do NOT have Bankai. Because whatever I write becomes a reality. You slapping yourself is the result of my writing. You not having your Bankai is the result of my writing. Just kidding, all that I just wrote is just to troll you. *Grins* Evidently it worked. Now on with the action!

(With Ichigo and Violencia)

"BANKAI!" Ichigo shouts to the high heavens. His Reiatsu skyrockets and condenses back down.

"Abrir los Ojos, Angel del la Muerte!" Violencia awakens his Zanpakuto his burnt orange Reiatsu raging around him. He condenses the energy down to his body but now all there is golden orange flames rolling of his body in cascades of power. He grins "Let's begin."

Ichigo slashes at the Arrancar, who promptly activates Sonido. They start a crazy fast fighting pattern: up, down, left, right, left, left, up, right, up, down, back, forward. They land. Continuing the banter between swords they dodge, slash, trust, parry, and block; in some blindingly fast combination.

Violencia, not even fazed by the fight, stops Sonido and raises his hand "I believe we have fought long enough. After all we will need this strength for dealing with the Bounts"

Ichigo on the contrary is nearly falling over. "No arguments here. If I kill you or use too much energy no one will appreciate me killing you and having no energy to fight the Bounts."

"You can't kill me and as proof I am not dead." Violencia corrects.

"Because I chose not to."

"Is that so? If you were actually serious about killing me you would not be so weak with your attacks," Violencia speeds his arms, "Strike me with the intent to kill not just wound but to kill. And then you might kill one of the Bounts. Learning to attack with the intent to kill is difficult."

Ichigo lifts his blade and charges head first at the instructor. "Speed has nothing to do with killing your target. Only if you put your heart into killing then you might last against the Bounts." Violencia kicks Ichigo in the back, propelling him forwards into the wall. "You can't cut crap if all you do is increase your speed. Swing with your full strength behind it."

Ichigo manages to lead a blow but it glances off his teacher's shoulder. "What can you cut with a dull blade? Nothing. Likewise, what can you do with a dull will? Nothing. Focus on your muscles force as much energy into them and swing at me then. Think of it like making Kido. Think of the object in your mind and cast all the energy into it as possible."

Ichigo closes his eyes focusing. Immediately his Reiatsu cloaks his arms and slowly gets brighter. After about one minute of focus Ichigo basically has wings due to all the Reiatsu in his arms. He wings back and strikes Violencia. Whose eyes widen as Ichigo's sword cuts through his chest sending black blood everywhere. "You have overcome your weakness. That is enough and that is all I wanted to teach you.

Johan Dreizehn, (Tamashi: Correct German meaning John Thirteen, pronounced: Yo-han Dry-tsen.) strolls over, "Well my training with Schatten is done. So perhaps we should talk to Urahara?" he enquires of the other two.

"Si let us go talk to him," Violencia states

They all climb up the ladder into the shop.

Ichigo furiously demands, "Hat-n-Clogs cut the crap and get out here!"

Urahara steps into the room "Well if you are ready Danny has pulled information out his memory and told us where the Bounts should be. The other seven are on their way now so you will have to catch up."

As they reach the gates to a mansion, they see Danny, Chad, Renji and the three Kaizo-Konpaku holding a strategy pow-wow. "Ah good the three slowpokes caught up. You missed a few things. For starters a Bount turned traitor and saved Uryu but ended get both herself and Uryu captured by the rest of the Bount," the Renegade relays "So our goals are to get the friendly Bount and Uryu out alive. You got all that, eh?"

"Yes so let's begin."

Violencia points his finger at the gate, "Cero." Blasting in the obstacle. They charge the building itself.

Chad kicks in the front door.

"Well isn't that rude? Kicking in the door and then barging in. Where are you manners children? Didn't your parents tell you to knock?"

"You kidnapped our friend, and his rescuer. So should we show manners when we ourselves were shown none?" Violencia respectfully counters, "And who are you to lecture us on rudeness?"

"I did not kick in YOUR front door."

"But you kidnapped our friend." Danny points out.

"If this is about your friend, then here he is and his rescuer. I am Jin Kariya, may inquire as to your names"

"I am Violencia, pleasure to make your acquaintance." The Arrancar bows respectfully, "Even more so a pleasure to fight you."

Snakes fly out of the ground snaring Ichigo. Another snake flies at Renegade who manages to destroy it and the next five, a single snake flies out of the wall behind him and binds him to ground. Tucker pulls out a shotgun made of his blue energy and blasts the reptiles targeting him. Renji cuts back and forth taking out as many snake as he can. "Howl, Zabimaru!" His fighting capabilities increase as he enters Shikai. He destroys six snakes, he flash steps to the left his sword recovering from swinging because it can only land three attacks before it must contract. his strikes down another set of six snakes, one shoots up and wraps around his leg and slams him face first into the ground, thereby removing him from the fight.

The Bount responsible for the snakes, stands over the defeated group and proclaims "I am Ryo Utagawa. You all are such a dissapointment. With only one left of yours still standing, My sides victory is fast approaching! You will be nothing before the might of the Bounts," in mockery of them.

Violencia smirks, "They might have Bankai but their strength is not truly equal to a Taicho, or Captain of the Shinigami. But according to Urahara Kisuke a previous Shinigami-Taicho I am as stong as Captain's bankai with my sword remaining sealed. If I were to release my strength would be greater than a captain, even in Bankai. You beat them that proves you have some strength but not enough to be a threat to me."

"You let your friends be defeated. Why would you abandon them?"

"Well this is the last Chapter for this Arc and I don't know how much air time I will get next Arc, so I might as well get my fair share of combat in." He smiles sardonically "Shall we settle this like gentlemen or savages? Oh wait you already are a savage."

"My my you are noisy. Be silenced. Food is not supposed to talk."

Violencia draws his blade, and charges at the Bount. the snake takes the attack but, Violencia dissappear from the Bount's vision.

"Cero." The Bount hears before a beam rips through his shoulder.

His mouth hangs open from the force of the empty disaster. He turns around a sword descends on his other shoulder, rendering his arm worthless. A final slash carves him in two. Ryo falls to the ground defeated in four swings. "I am Mabashi. you can't beat me. I can control people. Zeige dich, Ritz"

"You think you can handle a Hollow that even I have difficulty keeping in check?" Violencia laughs, "Well then. Abrir los Ojos, Angel del la Muerte." his Reiastu blasts the through the roof signifying his shift into Resurraccion. "Distruccion." Ritz flies at the Guardian Angel with bat wings and a sword. The Zanpakuto falls dividing the doll in two, the distruccion function kicking in destroying what remains of the Doll. Violencia absorbs the energy produced by destroying the Doll. he activates Sonido and cuts down the Bount from behind, absorbing more energy. a shadow rises up from the ground and hit Violencia on his head knocking him and drags him to the wall.

"Sorry pal my turn." Johnny 13 steps out of the shadows, "Schatten, Angriff." His doll manifests itself beside him, holding a Katana "You know you disgust me. the one law we have and you all want to break it that makes no sense to me. you think it will give you your true level of power. But that is not the casewith enough training you can achieve a greater level of power even greater than that of drinking human souls. Schatten, konzetrieren."

Shadow focuses his energy onto the blade his form changes the more energy he charges into the blade. He looks identical to Johnny minus his red eyes. his voice is deeper and darker and gravely compared to Johnny's voice. "Well master are certain that you want that level of power for the right reasons?"

"Yes. Schatten, andern." Shaddow walks up behind Johnny and stabs him through the heart. Dark Reiatsu flares around Johnny 13. A sword cuts through the dust kicked up by the transformation "This is the Bount's true level of power when they discard the difference between Shinigami and Bount gaining a Zanpakuto, and all that that implies. Schatten, Angriff!" the Zanpakuto gathers all the shadow n the room to itself, creating a whip like weapon. "Lets see how you like me now."

"You and your ally over there managed to wipe out two of eight Bounts." One half of the indentical twins comends"Now we will stop you." " I am Ho." "I am Ban."

"Shut up. My guess is that you two rely on each other together you are strong. But apart I could crush you." he divides the two and blasts them apart they crumble away. "So much for their words."

"I am Sawatari, quite clearly you are not weak but no where near strong enough to deal with something that could eat anything."

"Well that is why I left him over there so that he could take his turn, while I help the others recover." Johnny 13 strolls over to his ally and shakes him awake, "your turn."

Violencia kicks him between the legs and throws him aside, "Weakling, what you can't handle him? " Violencia chuckles "You know for you fighting them would be rather easy you could have just caused the shadow inside of his Doll to explode, killing it instantly. But I suppose this will be more interesting with me fighting him." He picks up his sword and strolls towards the third remaining bount. the bount's doll flies at him. Using Sonido, he loses the doll's focus. "Destructivos Arrancar Artes Numero Novenat y Nueve: Cero Crucifficcion! Cero Detonaccion!" the Bout quartered by the resulting explosion, turning to dust along with his Doll.

Ichigo stands up finally and looks at Jin. "Well it looks like I get my fight with you. Bankai!" _Focus Ichigo, Focus on your arms and charging your energy into them._ His arms begin glowing bright blue and once again the wings of Reiatsu take form. He flies at the leader of the Bounts and severs the right arm of Jin. Kariya leaps back and reforms his arm from all the loose Reiatsu in the room.

"See I can regenerate myself." A blast of fire strikes Jin.

"You know your lies did give me a reason to live, my reason to live is to stop you. So I will fill that reason now. just that your friends know my name Yoshino I do not think I will live to tell myself. Zeige Dich, Goethe!"

Jin appears right beside he and breaks her Mansho(Tamashi: The mansho is the sealed form of a Doll. know What Johnny and Shadow did was change the Doll into a Zanpakuto, not just changed the shape of Shadow. Yoshino and Goethe merged, which is different because that is changing their actual bodies not their souls.)

Her doll responds to her summons but his power is in disorder. but it makes him stronger because he is now fight Jin on an equal level. he generates an explosion but it damaged himself somewhat and destroyed him he regenerates in Yoshino's arms. He forms one final word before he merges with Yoshino, "Moth-er?"

The now hybrid Yoshino leaps up into the air and punches Jin with enough force to ring his bell pretty good. but jin recovers and fights on an equal level to Yoshino or is that the other way around which one actually is stronger?

The fly back away from each other but they never advert their eyes. They charge once again. Yoshinos cringes expecting to die but slowly opens her eyes to see the Arrancar taking both her attack and Jin. He raises his blade and cuts Jin down on the spot but throws Yoshino to the ground.

He descends, "Before you ask why i took that blow is because I KNOW for a fact that would have killed you and because I owe you four-eyes' life over there i saved you. But that is besides the point, my aspect of death is protection. If need be I will give my life in place of the lives," He turns away from the shocked Yoshino and chastises "Jin just give up all you will do is wipe out your own kind and erase them from history. Are you seriously that willing to just wipe out your race just like that?"

"You have a point there. What is my actual goal or what would be the end result if I followed that path? maybe I could make peace with the Seireitei. Maybe this is all just pointless. You killed off my army in no time at all and now all that remains is Yoshino, Koga, who i think is just off napping somewhere and myself. If you are willing to forgive I will also forget. Rebuilding this bridge will difficult but worth it,"Jin shakes Violencia hand sealing the peace.

Urahara walks "Well it appears as if you accepted my offer. now we offer to you our services in fixing your mansion."

Violencia raises an eyebrow "Well we will all be here all LONG time."

Urahara smiles "Actually Orihime has a better solution."

"Eh?" Ichigo asks

"I could just reject the fate of this building restoring it instantly."

"Oh. Good idea" Uryu congratulates.

Fifteen minutes later the mansion is repaired, and Orihime heads home. She steps out the front door only to see a being similar to Violencia but different, well blue hair as supposed to brown and blue eyes as supposed to the golden orange and a row of teeth on the outside of his jaw looking it should belong on a panther, that is if it is not a mask fragment. "Pardon me but you are coming with me." he blindfolds her and puts her out for a bit and hauls her over his shoulder,and disappears

_**TO BE CONTINUED... IN ANOTHER BOOK!**_

Writer: YEHHAAAAAAAW! First FanFiction story finished! thanks to every one whose continued support helped me finish this story particularly Hunnybee07 of the Shadow whose continued reviews kept me going, and with out her i would not have made it half way through. I will be writing a sequel but I think i will finish some other on going Fics I have before I post it though so be patient. If you think this ending is too rushed I could split into two separate chapters and post it that way. But much ado about nothing aside, Until the light fades and the Shadows Reign WRITER OUT!

*The fist ending song to BLEACH plays*


End file.
